Estadísticamente improbable
by jacque-kari
Summary: Darius y Madge podían parecer muy diferentes entre sí: Él un simple agente de la paz y ella la hija del alcalde, él toda sencillez donde ella rebosaba elegancia y buena vida. Pero en realidad tenían algo en común: Ninguno de los dos encajaba en los grupos que se suponía que debían encajar. [Regalo para Coraline T para el Intercambio "Un obsequio real" del foro El diente de León]


**Disclaimer:** La saga de Los Juegos del Hambre y sus personajes son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. No hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

 _ **Estadísticamente improbable**_

.

El timbre tuvo que sonar por segunda vez para que Madge recordara de súbito que su ama de llaves no trabajaba ese día. Pocas personas en el Doce podían permitirse una, pero la familia del alcalde, aun siendo el distrito más pobre de Panem, era una de ellas.

Sophie tenía libre porque su hijo estaba enfermo, y los Undersee, a diferencia de la gente poderosa de otros distintos, no eran unos completos desalmados como para impedirle quedarse con él, solo que eso significaba que tenían que hacer incluso las cosas más mundanas por sí mismos, cosas a las que una familia acomodada nunca está acostumbrada.

Con prisa saltó de la cama y se enfundó en una delicada bata rosa para apresurarse escaleras abajo y abrir antes de que el timbre sonara por tercera vez, pues sabía de sobra que nadie más acudiría. Su padre seguro estaría en su despacho desde donde no lo oiría, y su madre postrada en cama como había sido desde hace años.

Suspiró por la pequeña carrera, y sin recordar que estaba atendiendo a quien sea que fuera a esa hora en pijama y con el cabello hecho un desastre, abrió la puerta.

Del otro lado la esperaban tres agentes de la paz, una imagen de lo más intimidante para cualquier chica de catorce años si no fuera porque ella, siendo hija de quien era, estaba más que acostumbrada a verlos entrar y salir de su casa con regularidad.

—Buenos días, señorita Madge —la saludó uno de ellos con una sonrisa un tanto sórdida que dejó a la vista un diente de plata y que a ella siempre conseguía darle escalofríos, especialmente por cómo la miraba; si bien estaba acostumbrada, eso no quitaba que algunos le agradaran más que otros o que en general le causaran un pequeño estremecimiento cuando pasaban por su lado al verlos siempre con esos trajes que, en su opinión, los hacían parecer robots sin alma.

Madge, por supuesto, no tenía nada que temer. Ella era hija del alcalde y una chica muy bien portada además, nadie tenía ningún motivo para ponerle un dedo encima y sospechaba seriamente que esa era la razón por la que Blake, el agente frente a ella, nunca había intentado nada.

—Buenos días —contestó logrando componer una sonrisa educada—. ¿Qué se les ofrece tan temprano?

No era una pregunta irrespetuosa, sino una justa considerando que eran apenas las ocho de la mañana de un día lunes y nada solía requerir la atención de su padre tan temprano.

—Escoltamos al nuevo desde la estación —respondió esta vez el otro agente con desdén, pues aparentemente no le agradaba la idea de estar de niñero.

Ambos dirigieron una mirada por encima de sus hombros al chico que esperaba tras ellos, en el que por cierto Madge no se había fijado y a quien al dar un vistazo por encima de los primeros, no reconoció.

Se trataba de un joven pelirrojo bastante alto, lo suficiente para superar a sus nuevos colegas y que, al verse bajo el escrutinio de la chica, le sonrió, lo que hizo que ella se desconcertara y finalmente apartara la mirada, algo azorada.

—El jefe Cray nos ordenó que lo presentáramos al alcalde —añadió Blake, de nuevo con esa sonrisa siniestra—. ¿Podemos pasar?

—Desde luego. Por favor esperen en el salón y yo le anunciaré a mi padre que están aquí.

—Gracias —dijo el otro y seguidamente los tres se introdujeron en la casa para que ella pudiera cerrar la puerta.

Madge se arregló un poco la bata y subió las escaleras con premura para ir al despacho de su padre, desde donde regresó con un mensaje.

—Mi papá dice que pueden pasar, ya saben dónde es —anunció tras un pequeño carraspeo al detenerse en la entrada del salón.

Los tres agentes se levantaron de los sillones en que se habían ubicado, cargando sus cascos en el brazo derecho. El nuevo, le pareció a ella, con un poco más de flojera que sus compañeros. Había cierta cadencia en la forma en que se movía que no concordaba con los movimientos mecánicos de todos los agentes que ella conocía. Debía ser porque acababa de salir de la Academia, supuso.

—Gracias, pequeña Madge —dijo Blake al pasar por su lado.

Le siguió su compañero con un cortés asentimiento de cabeza y luego el pelirrojo, quien volvió a sonreírle a pesar de que ella no se vio capaz de responderle, sin embargo, se volteó a mirarlo con algo de curiosidad y se preguntó cómo habría hecho para llegar allí, a un distrito tan soso y aburrido, un chico que lucía con tanta vitalidad como él, duda que no sería la única vez que se colaría en sus pensamientos.

Con el tiempo comprobaría que no era solo la eterna sonrisa de ese chico o su brillante cabello pelirrojo, tan poco común en un lugar como aquél, lo que lo hacía desentonar con el resto de los agentes, sino que iba mucho más allá de eso.

Darius, que era como se llamaba el chico y ella no tardaría en saber en cuanto acabara la reunión, siguió con pasos perezosos a sus compañeros por las escaleras.

Por un segundo sintió la tentación de voltearse para mirar a la hija del alcalde, que tanta curiosidad le causó desde que les abrió la puerta, para descubrir si se había quedado mirándolo, pero descartó la idea pensando que probablemente sería imprudente.

Al principio, cuando la puerta cedió hacia el interior de la casa dejando a la vista a la muchacha, le pareció un pequeño ángel con su cabello rubio que le rodeaba la cabeza como un halo y esos ojos de un azul brillante que miraban con una seriedad que se le hizo impropia de una niña. Después de todo no creía que tuviera más de unos catorce o quince años, vale que no muchos menos que él, pero al menos los suficientes para llamarla niña.

En cualquier caso, después de ver cómo se dirigía a los dos agentes que lo escoltaban y los hacía pasar —sus movimientos finos, elegantes y pequeños—, también pensó que podía parecer una muñequita de esas con las que los niños del Capitolio solían jugar, aunque las que vendían en las tiendas eran mucho más coloridas y estrafalarias, por supuesto. Madge Undersee no se parecía a eso. Ella simplemente despedía una belleza natural así como una elegancia y seriedad, que pronto intuyó, se trataba de una herencia de su posición como hija del alcalde y ser constante intermediaria, imaginó también, entre su padre y los agentes que debían reportarse ante él.

Para nada le pasó inadvertida la asquerosa mirada que le dedicó Blake desde el primer momento ni la tensión acumulada en los pequeños hombros de la niña cuando la percibía sobre sí misma, pero aparentemente estaba acostumbrada a ello y resistía estoica desde su posición.

Pensó que alguien como ella no tenía que por qué soportar algo así, que le habría bastado con denunciarlo a su padre y ya, el agente probablemente se llevaría un serio escarmiento —o al menos eso haría él si tuviera una hija que fuera acosada por uno de sus subordinados—¸ pero muy pronto descubriría que a Madge no le gustaba molestar a su padre ni a nadie con sus problemas.

El alcalde le pareció un hombre bastante común en relación a su hija. La verdad era todo lo que podía esperarse de un alcalde en un distrito como el Doce: cortés y correcto, pero también con aspecto de estar aburrido, Darius no supo de si de la vida allí en general o de su cargo, aunque supuso que por mal pagado que fuera —que no podía serlo tanto—, o por poco glamoroso que resultara a veces —nada que ver con los alcaldes de otros distritos—, no era una posición que desechar tan fácil, pues evidentemente le permitía a él y a su familia tener un estatus social bastante por encima de la media. Para comprobarlo le bastó solo dar una vuelta por los alrededores y ver con sus propios ojos el enorme contraste entre los comerciantes que vivía cerca de la plaza y eran muy pocos, y los que vivían en la Veta. Las diferencias saltaban a la vista.

Sí, Darius se dio cuenta su primer día en ese lugar de lo miserables que podían ser las condiciones de vida en que el Capitolio obligaba a vivir a sus ciudadanos de los sectores más pobres. Para él, que era la primera vez que salía del Dos, no era algo fácil de ignorar.

* * *

Uno creería que el tiempo pasa lento en un sitio como el Doce, donde hasta la gente parecía contagiada de un ralentí general, como si las manecillas de todos los relojes se hubieran roto y alargaran irremediablemente el paso de los segundos con su parsimonioso deslizamiento por el círculo de números, obligando a todos a ir al mismo ritmo. Lo veías en los trabajadores cansados que al atardecer subían desde las minas en que permanecían relegados todo el día y en el pesaroso caminar de los estudiantes a la salida de la escuela, que lejos de verse entusiasmados por lo aprendido, no podían evitar arrastrar los pies.

No se trataba de que todos fueran zombies, o lo parecieran. También había vitalidad y alegría en ciertos rincones, especialmente si sabías dónde buscar. Estaba el Quemador, por ejemplo, que para tratarse de un viejo almacén de carbón con poca iluminación donde funcionaba el mercado negro, siempre estaba lleno de ruido y actividad. Se convirtió en uno de los lugares favoritos de Darius desde que lo descubrió, una semana después de su arribo a ese lugar, en especial cuando se dio cuenta de que hasta el jefe Cray lo frecuentaba sin disimulo alguno y que tampoco era el único agente de la paz que iba por esos lados.

Lo triste era que algunas personas, la mayoría a decir verdad, los vieran con miedo y recelo, apartándose para dejarlos pasar o apenas mirándolos a los ojos. A Darius le costaba entenderlo porque se notaba a leguas que allí los agentes no eran ni la mitad de férreos o intimidantes que en otros distritos y que no se aplicaba la ley con la rigurosidad debida.

Tampoco era que le importara. Lo cierto es que percatarse de la forma en que funcionaban las cosas en ese lugar hizo que reconsiderara su mala suerte de ir a parar allí por su bajo rendimiento en la Academia, y más pronto de lo que pensó pudo acostumbrarse a su paisaje opaco y sin vida.

Si bien sus colegas solían molestar a las personas o hasta burlarse cuando elegían a los tributos para Los Juegos del Hambre, sabía que no era nada comparado con lo que hubiera tenido que ver, o peor aún, hacer, en los distritos más cercanos al Capitolio.

Al principio se convirtió en una especie de mensajero por ser el nuevo, siempre teniendo que hacer las tareas más aburridas que nadie quería hacer como ir a buscar el correo a la estación y llevárselo al alcalde. Secretamente aceptaba hacerlo con la esperanza de poder ver a Madge un momento y también para evitar que fuera Blake quien hiciera la entrega.

Desde la primera vez que lo hizo comprendió que él debía ser quien se encargaba de ello, porque la chica abrió la puerta y le dirigió una mirada reticente, como si esperara a alguien más desagradable que sin duda alguna debía ser su compañero, antes de darse cuenta de quien era y cambiar el semblante por uno sereno y hasta algo amigable.

Con el paso de las semanas fueron forjando una relación. No una que implicara saludarse con confianza o salir por ahí; adónde irían de todos modos. Pero sí una que lo implicaba a él yendo una, dos o hasta tres veces por semana si encontraba buenas excusas —el alcalde hasta resaltó su espíritu servicial cuando una vez fue hasta allí solo para escoltarlo a una reunión con Cray—, y en que Madge lo recibía con una sonrisa jovial y lo hacía pasar al salón para anunciarle a su padre de su visita.

El alcalde algunas veces se tardaba en bajar u ordenar que Darius subiera, por lo que sin saberlo les regalaba un par de minutos para charlar. Nunca muchos, o más bien nunca suficientes a juicio de él, pero minutos al fin y al cabo, en que podía permitirse preguntarle sobre a la escuela y soltarle alguna broma que la hiciera sonrojar.

Le gustaba Madge, o la pequeña Madgie como pronto comenzó a decirle. Le gustaba no como chica, o al menos no al principio, sino por la sencilla razón de que su cabello rubio la hacía brillar como una pequeña luz en medio de tanta ceniza y también porque sus ojos claros probablemente eran lo más bonito que había visto desde que llegó.

Desde el primer momento que la vio pensó que no pertenecía allí, no más que él al menos, que era un forastero, lo que ya era decir bastante. Y tal pensamiento no se basaba solo en su apariencia, sino también en su actitud.

Solo había un puñado de chicos de su edad de buena situación social como ella, pero a pesar de que hubiera sido lo lógico, no se juntaba con ellos. No era que la rechazaran, sino que ella, por lo visto, prefería andar sola, exponiéndose a los comentarios y miradas desdeñosas de gente como Gale, que pese a ser un buen tipo en opinión de Darius, un poco duro y todo eso pero buen tipo al fin, acumulaba un resentimiento en contra de la gente con poder y dinero, que aunque lógico, también resultaba excesivo.

Con la única persona que la había visto pasar más tiempo era Katniss Everdeen. Una elección curiosísima si se lo preguntaran a él, porque ninguna de las dos tenía el don de ser conversadora. Tampoco es que fuera siempre, pero cada vez que las veía juntas a la salida de la escuela se preguntaba qué tanto harían si no hablaban. Quizás solo pasar el tiempo juntas para que nadie las molestara con conversaciones que no deseaban sostener, pensaba, mas nunca llegó a saber cuán acertado estaba en su deducción.

Si hubo una cosa que lo hizo darse cuenta de que incluso en un distrito olvidado como aquél el tiempo pasaba, fue ver con sus propios ojos cómo la niña que conoció a su llegada fue convirtiéndose poco a poco en mujer. No era que lo fuera del todo, no al menos hasta que cumpliera dieciocho, pero en el primer aniversario de su llegada, al encontrarla casualmente saliendo de la panadería de los Mellark, le pareció que su rostro comenzaba a abandonar las formas redondeadas de la niñez y que había crecido un buen par de centímetros porque sus piernas lucían más largas de lo normal con su uniforme, pese a que no es que él fuera un depravado que fuera mirándole las piernas a las jovencitas. Simplemente el cambio era demasiado evidente para no notarlo.

—Hola, Darius —lo saludó ella, obligándolo a salir del aturdimiento en el que se sumió al verla.

—Hola, pequeña Madgie —contestó con una sonrisa aflorando enseguida en sus labios; no tuvo que esforzarse, sus músculos estaban tan acostumbrados a componer una sonrisa que casi podía decirse que se movían por sí solos ahorrándole todo el trabajo.

La chica frunció su pequeña y respingona nariz como de costumbre, pero no dijo nada. Es más, el gesto fue casi imperceptible.

No le gustaba el apodo y se lo dijo la primera vez que lo utilizó como también la siguiente, y la siguiente a esa, pero poco a poco sus quejas al respecto habían ido mermando hasta desaparecer por completo. El problema era que Darius ya se había acostumbrado a llamarla así, aunque tenía que reconocer que en parte lo hacía para distinguirse del resto, pues sabía que era el único que le decía de esa forma. Blake algunas veces le decía "pequeña Madge" pero el tono con que lo hacía nada tenía que ver con el amigable y burlón que empleaba él.

Iba a ofrecerse a acompañarla a casa cuando una voz gritando su nombre lo interrumpió. Se trataba de unos de sus colegas que le hacía señas desde el otro lado de la calle para que se acercara.

Con desilusión, se volteó hacia Madge para despedirse.

—Bueno, ya nos veremos otro día.

—Nos vemos —contestó con una sonrisa educada, viéndolo darse la vuelta y comenzar a alejarse con ese característico trote suyo que tan poco se parecía al recto y armonioso andar de los agentes de la paz.

Madge sonrió y sin poder evitarlo, se quedó más tiempo del necesario de pie en mitad de la calle con la bolsa del pan balanceándose en una de sus manos, hasta que salió de su ensoñación y emprendió el camino de vuelta a casa.

Le agradaba Darius, no solo porque era distinto a los otros agentes, demasiado alegre y bromista, sino porque la trataba igual que a todos los demás, como si fuera una ciudadana cualquiera y no de esa forma educada y lejana con que algunos se dirigían a ella, como si pensaran que por ser hija del alcalde no había que molestarla, ni tampoco con el reproche y recelo que solían verla algunos de sus compañeros de clase.

Desde que había llegado al Doce, su presencia solía iluminar cada sitio por el que pasaba, o al menos lo hacía con ella.

* * *

La primera vez que se dio cuenta de que había comenzado a sentir algo más por Madge fue el día de la cosecha de los septuagésimo cuartos Juegos del Hambre, o los juegos de Katniss y Peeta, como la historia recordaría muchos años más tarde. El mismo día que la chica le recordó más que nunca a una muñeca de porcelana enfundada en su vestido blanco y con un lazo rosa en su pelo.

—¿Qué tanto miras, Darius? —le preguntó alguien.

Los agentes de la paz estaban cercando el área de los chicos en edad de ser cosechados como era costumbre por si a alguno se le ocurría huir, aunque Darius no creía que alguien pudiera siquiera intentarlo. La gente del Doce era demasiado sometida para osar desobedecer un mandato del Capitolio.

La pregunta provenía desde atrás y, por supuesto, solo podía ser de otro agente porque había una distancia prudente entre los niños y ellos, y en cualquier caso ningún niño se hubiera dirigido así a él. Si muchos adultos lo miraban con cierto temor y respeto, como a todos sus colegas, con mayor razón lo hacían sus hijos.

Al volverse no le sorprendió encontrarse con la sonrisa de Jenkins, pues había reconocido su voz desde antes.

Jenkins era el agente de la paz más joven después de él. Probablemente tendría unos veinticinco y ya llevaba tres en el distrito del carbón. Su cabello y ojos oscuros contrastaban con su blanca piel, y sus cejas bastante pobladas le daban un aspecto más duro y serio del que poseía en realidad.

—Nada —mintió lo mejor que pudo, que no era mucho.

—¿No habrás estado mirando a la hija del alcalde de nuevo?

Su tono se debatía entre la jocosidad y el regaño, por lo que era difícil saber si solo quería picarlo o hablaba en serio.

De todos modos Darius no contestó, pero eso no evitó que su compañero diera un par de pasos al frente y le susurrara al oído, de manera que nadie más pudiera oír.

—No creas que no lo he notado, así como que me cambias los turnos para poder pasar cerca de la escuela a la hora de salida.

—Solo cállate.

—Oye, solo me aseguro de que sepas lo que haces, ¿bien? Todo el mundo sabe de tu tendencia a acosar jovencitas, pero nunca ha sido en serio. Y tienes que tener claro que Madge Undersee está en otro nivel.

«Como si no lo supiera ya», pensó Darius.

Por fortuna Jenkins volvió a su formación sin decir nada más, y cinco minutos después la cosecha comenzó.

 _¡Felices Juegos del Hambre! ¡Y que la suerte esté siempre, siempre de vuestra parte!_

* * *

No le sorprendió ver a Madge en la fila de personas que esperaban para despedirse de Katniss. A otro tal vez le hubiera parecido extraño, pero no a él, que quisiera reconocerlo o no, siempre había mantenido un ojo puesto sobre la hija del alcalde, primero por simple simpatía y ahora por algo más que sabía que no se podía permitir sentir, desde luego que no.

Esperó pacientemente a que hiciera uso de sus minutos con ella y luego, al verla salir muy derecha como siempre, sin dirigir ni una sola mirada a Gale con quien se cruzó en la entrada, probablemente para evitarse algún ácido comentario de su parte, decidió seguirla, aunque en realidad ya lo había decidido desde antes.

Se alejó casualmente por el pasillo, siguiéndole los pasos a una distancia prudente con ambas manos detrás de la espalda.

Sus colegas lo ignoraron, normalmente lo hacían a pesar de que Darius tenía una tendencia nata a la insubordinación. En un distrito como el Doce, donde las leyes no importaban tanto, no era un problema.

Solo Jenkins lo siguió con la mirada como si quisiera recordarle lo que le había dicho antes de la cosecha, pero él eligió ignorarlo.

Trotó un poco para equipararse al apresurado paso de Madge, y sin decir ni una sola palabra, comenzó a caminar junto a ella.

Como traía el casco puesto, no creyó que pudiera reconocerlo, por lo que se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando se dirigió a él con aquel tono un tanto más suave que el que usaba con otros agentes, algo de lo que Darius secretamente se sentía orgulloso.

—No sabía que se escoltaba a las personas que vienen a despedirse de los tributos, Darius.

El uso de su nombre desde luego fue intencional para dejarle saber que tenía claro que era él.

—¿Podrías por favor quitarte el casco? —preguntó deteniéndose sin importar que alguien pudiera verlos, pues como era costumbre, la plaza había quedado desierta al finalizar la cosecha—. Nunca me ha gustado particularmente el uniforme de los agentes de la paz.

Darius obedeció sin chistar, a pesar de que en teoría no debería poder quitárselo. Nadie nunca lo había regañado por eso, a no ser que hubiera algún evento especial.

—En ese caso, tenemos más en común de lo que creía. ¿Cómo me reconociste? —preguntó de vuelta, un poco curioso.

Madge retomó la marcha sabiendo que la seguiría y sin poder ocultar una pequeña sonrisa cuando, en efecto, lo hizo.

—Es por tu forma de caminar. No caminas como los otros agentes y, además, eres el único que tiene la costumbre de seguirme como si fueras mi guardaespaldas personal o algo por el estilo. Cualquiera podría considerarlo acoso.

Si bien no lo hacía siempre, cuando la veía a la salida de la escuela o en la plaza, Darius solía pegársele como una sombra, ajustándose a su paso y hablándole de cualquier cosa sin importancia aunque ella no siempre respondiera, una costumbre que había aumentado en el último tiempo. No es que Madge pensara que tuviera alguna intención oculta. Imaginaba que lo hacía simplemente porque estaba aburrido o, en el mejor de los casos, porque ella era muy callada y se había impuesto la meta personal de hacerla hablar más. Viniendo de él tenía sentido, o eso creía.

—Espera, ¿qué pasa con mi forma de caminar? Camino igual que todo el mundo.

—No, no lo haces. No sabría explicarlo, es como si fueras dando saltos.

Darius rio al saber que probablemente tenía razón. Su forma de caminar, tan entusiasta y abiertamente contraria a la que se le exigía a un agente, había sido solo uno de los motivos que le había causado problemas en la Academia.

—Puede que tengas razón, pequeña Madgie —comentó mientras la observaba por el rabillo del ojo para verla fruncir la nariz—. Y en cuanto a lo primero que dijiste, tienes razón, no se acostumbra a escoltar a las visitas de los tributos, pero ya deberías saber de sobra que siendo hija del alcalde tu seguridad es una prioridad —finalizó guiñándole un ojo.

Cualquier chica podría pensar que estaba flirteando con ella, pero Madge sabía que actuaba igual con todas, no con segundas intenciones, sino porque parecía no poder evitar ser coqueto, así que no se hacia ilusiones por más que su estómago se encogiera a veces cuando hacía cosas como esas.

—Entonces supongo que tú debes ser el agente que designó mi padre para cuidar de mí. No estaba enterada —comentó con seriedad.

—No, por desgracia todavía tu padre no ha buscado a nadie para el puesto, pero si lo hace seré el primero en aplicar.

Madge se mordió la lengua y apartó la mirada. Sabía reconocer cuando había llegado el momento de retirarse, porque Darius era realmente bueno en su juego y siempre tenía una respuesta para todo. Soltaba esa clase de cosas con la mayor naturalidad del mundo, como si no significaran nada, que lógicamente no lo hacían, pero ella no podía evitar sonrojarse como una tonta, como si en el fondo ella fuera especial para él.

Se llevó las manos al rostro intentando en vano ocultar el rubor que el agente ya había notado, a pesar de que por una vez en su vida se abstuvo de hacer algún comentario al respecto al notar la incomodidad de la chica, algo que muy pocas veces dejaba ver en su rostro. En general reaccionaba impertérrita a los descarados comentarios que le soltaba, lo que no hacía sino aumentar su interés por ella.

—En la cosecha… —comentó Madge de pronto, intentando cambiar de tema a uno más neutral—. Te veías algo preocupado.

—Lo estaba —admitió con seriedad, pero por supuesto nada podía ser muy serio viniendo de él. Bromear era no solo un pasatiempo, sino la forma en que mantenía a salvo su vida privada de indiscretos, a pesar de que Madge no fuera esa clase de persona—. Estaba preocupado por ti. No quería que fueras a los Juegos porque me aburriría mucho si no estás.

Ella rodó los ojos, fingiendo hastío ante su falta de seriedad. El truco estaba, en opinión de Darius, en decir cosas que de verdad sentías o pensabas como si no lo hicieras. De ese modo la gente te tomaba por un bromista que nunca hablaba en serio y podías guardarte tus emociones para ti.

—Mi nombre solo está el mínimo de veces —le informó Madge como si él no lo supiera—. Gale me lo dijo esta mañana: Yo no iré al Capitolio.

A pesar de que intentó sonreír, todo lo que pudo esbozar fue una sonrisa falsa y desganada. Darius lo supo al instante, así como distinguió también la sombra que cruzó su mirada por un breve instante, la viva imagen de la luna generando un eclipse al atravesarse frente al sol.

Después se recompuso e intentó hacer como si nada.

—Es lo que se dice estadísticamente improbable, ¿no crees?

—Pero posible —la corrigió—. Lo estadísticamente improbable sigue siendo posible. No te olvides de eso.

Ella lo miró y tuvo la sensación de que intentaba consolarla, aunque no supo por qué.

Sin darse cuenta habían llegado y se encontraban de pie frente al portal de los Undersee.

—Bueno, te traje sana y salva. Otro día que podré dormir en paz —dijo Darius, queriendo disolver la gravedad del momento.

—Gracias por acompañarme —Su mano viajó hasta el pequeño bolsillo de su vestido para extraer la llave, pero entonces recordó algo que la obligó a voltearse; como esperó, Darius seguía ahí—. Siempre haces lo mismo.

—¿El qué? —preguntó el agente alzando ambas cejas—. ¿Acompañarte? Creí que ya habíamos aclarado ese punto.

—No. Cuando llego a preguntar algo sobre ti, desvías el tema hacia mí.

—Tu vida es más interesante que la mía.

Madge negó.

—No, no lo es. En la cosecha —repitió lo que había dicho momentos atrás—, te veías preocupado y no era por mí.

—Ya te dije que…

—No me mientas —lo atajo ella, rechinando los dientes—. Odio que me tomes por tonta. Que sea hija del alcalde no quiere decir que sea una tonta a la que puedes engañar con tus falsos halagos.

—Yo no…

—Está bien. Sé que no somos amigos así que no tienes que decirme la verdad, pero no me mientas. Creí que no me veías como los demás, que tenías una mejor opinión de mí que la boba y superficial hija del alcalde…

Darius la observó en silencio sin saber cómo de una conversación insustancial habían pasado a una discusión o algo semejante, porque una discusión era entre dos y la que hablaba era solo ella.

—No pienso eso de ti, pequeña Madgie. ¿De verdad crees que mis halagos son falsos?

Ella ignoró su pregunta.

—Bien. Si no lo haces, entonces no me mientas. Hasta luego, Darius —Se giró sobre sus talones para abrir la puerta, pero le temblaba tanto la mano que no lograba encajarla en la cerradura.

Se sentía violenta y ridícula por haber reaccionado así. De verdad le molestaba que él creyera que podía engañarla con un par de palabras bonitas, pero tampoco era para gritarle de ese modo ¿Qué derecho tenía a exigirle nada? Ninguno, y saberlo le dolía, porque significaba que no eran nada, ni siquiera amigos. Solo quería desaparecer.

Soltó un bufido cuando falló en encajar la llave por tercera vez, pero antes de que lo intentara de nuevo, Darius volvió a hablar. Había estado tan concentrada en su tarea que no se percató de que el chico seguía a sus espaldas.

—Déjame intentarlo a mí.

—No hace falta. Yo puedo, ya deberías irte.

—Sé que puedes. Lo lamento si te hice creer que te veo como una tonta, pero no es cierto. Por favor déjame intentarlo por ti.

Madge relajó los hombros, decidiendo que sus palabras se oían sinceras, y se giró para darle la llave.

Darius la tomó y se acercó sin darle tiempo a apartarse, por lo que durante los dos segundos que se tardó en abrir la puerta, ella pudo tenerlo más cerca de lo que lo había tenido nunca y aspirar su aroma que era una mezcla de jabón con alguna colonia cuyo olor no pudo distinguir, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que se quedara impregnada en su nariz, y aunque no lo sabría hasta más tarde, también en sus recuerdos.

La puerta crujió muy levemente cuando él la empujó hacia el interior para dejarla abierta.

—Listo —dijo al volver a erguirse, dejando que Madge recuperara su espacio, que la verdad no había sido muy consciente de haberle quitado.

—Gracias y… lo siento por haberme puesto así, es que…

—Está bien, lo entiendo. No tienes que disculparte.

Madge asintió y se dio la vuelta para entrar, pero la voz de Darius la detuvo.

—¿De verdad quieres saber por qué estaba preocupado?

—No si no quieres decírmelo —contestó sin voltearse.

—Pero quiero hacerlo.

La seriedad de su voz la hizo dudar por un segundo antes de asentir y darse la vuelta.

Darius carraspeó y sujeto con más fuerza su casco. Antes de hablar apartó la vista, situándola en algún punto por encima de la cabeza de Madge.

—Tengo un hermano que cumplió doce años hace un mes.

—Oh… —susurró sintiéndose tonta por no haberlo imaginado.

A veces era fácil olvidar que los agentes de la paz eran personas, no porque fueran crueles o inhumanos, no en el Doce por lo menos, sino porque siempre vestían sus impolutos uniformes que los hacían parecer robots y la ley les prohibía casarse o formar familia. Pero eso, claro, no significaba que no tuvieran una en su distrito de origen.

—Tenías razón. Estaba preocupado porque esta fue su primera cosecha y no estuve ahí con él para decirle que todo estaría bien. Ver a Katniss ofreciéndose como voluntaria para salvar a su hermana me hizo pensar… —Se detuvo y frunció el ceño, como si sea lo que sea que estuvo a punto de decir fuera demasiado doloroso de pronunciar.

—No habrías podido hacer nada.

Daris la miró con incomprensión.

—Me refiero a que si hubiera salido elegido, no habrías podido presentarte por él. No estás en edad de ser elegible, ¿o si?

—Lo sé, pero debería haber estado ahí.

Madge asintió, intentando transmitirle que lo entendía aunque probablemente no fuera cierto. Ella no tenía una hermana o hermano por el que temer, y si lo tuviera tendría tan pocas posibilidades de salir elegido como ella.

De pronto tuvo una idea.

—¿Quieres…? —intentó preguntar, insegura sobre cómo decirlo—. ¿Te gustaría saber si él salió elegido?

—Por supuesto, pero no lo sabré hasta esta noche.

—Hay una forma de saberlo antes.

—¿Cómo?

—Ven.

—¿Qué…?

—Solo sígueme.

Darius miró una vez por encima de su hombro para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie cerca antes de entrar. No era que estuvieran haciendo nada malo, pues ya iba a casa del alcalde más de lo necesario en un día cualquiera, pero desde afuera la escena podía verse un poco extraña.

—Ven —dijo Madge, dirigiéndose de inmediato hacia las escaleras.

Esta vez no titubeó. Siguió los pasos de la chica y la imitó cuando al llegar a la segunda planta giró hacia la izquierda en dirección hacia el estudio de su padre. Había ido tantas veces que se sabía de memoria el camino y estaba seguro de que incluso con los ojos cerrados podría saber cuál era la habitación correcta solo por el número de pasos que le tomaba llegar hasta ella. De todos modos no creyó que fuese ahí hacia donde se dirigían hasta que efectivamente Madge se detuvo frente a esa puerta.

—Pero esta es la oficina de tu padre —replicó Darius, ceñudo.

—Él no está aquí.

—Por eso lo digo, ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí si no está?

—Ya lo verás —dijo como toda respuesta antes de abrir la puerta e invitarlo a pasar.

—Madgie, esto podría meterte en problemas.

Ella soltó un suspiro de hastío y se asomó hacia afuera para jalarlo de la chaqueta y cerrar la puerta.

Enseguida se giró sobre sus talones y fue por el control remoto del televisor que se encontraba apostado en una de las esquinas. Regresó hasta donde Darius aguardaba y lo puso en una de sus manos.

—Papá recibe las transmisiones desde el Capitolio en tiempo real. Con este botón se enciende —le explicó señalando uno rojo que se encontraba en la parte superior —, y luego aprietas éste para buscar las cosechas. Estoy segura de que ya habrá imágenes preliminares…

—Pero… —murmuró boquiabierto.

—Solo hazlo. Yo vigilaré.

Y sin permitirle decir ni una sola palabra más, salió del cuarto y cerró de un pequeño portazo.

Apoyó la espalda en la pared contigua por si a él se le ocurría salir sin avisar y cerró los ojos.

Seguramente Sophie estaría en la cocina y no la habría sentido llegar, su madre casi siempre se hallaba dormida a esa hora y su padre no regresaría hasta más tarde, por lo que en realidad no había nada que temer. Resultaba altamente improbable que alguien los descubriera. Si había salido era para darle un poco de privacidad.

Confundida, se llevó una mano al corazón. Si no había peligro, ¿por qué latía tan rápido?

Porque estaba cometiendo una estupidez, se dijo. Una imprudencia, y ella no era de los que hicieran las cosas sin pensar, sin embargo, le había bastado ver la expresión compungida de Darius para decidir arriesgarse por él. Seguramente ni siquiera contaba como una decisión propiamente tal, porque no recordaba que hubiera mediado un momento de reflexión entre que lo pensó y lo hizo. No se detuvo a pensar en las consecuencias. ¿Qué ocurría con ella?

Por fortuna, el pelirrojo no se tardó mucho en salir, a lo sumo diez minutos.

Los ojos de Madge viajaron ansiosos hacia su rostro en cuanto escuchó la puerta abrirse.

—¿Lo encontraste?

Darius asintió con un parco movimiento de cabeza y sonrió, aunque fue una sonrisa diferente a las que siempre regalaba a todo el mundo. Ella la sintió más auténtica y también más triste.

—No es él —dijo al fin, terminando con la angustia que comenzaba a anidarse en el pecho de Madge—. Son otro par de profesionales. Eso es lo usual, pero de vez en cuando sale alguno que no lo es.

—¿Cómo se llama?

Darius se giró a mirarla con gesto de confusión.

—Tu hermano —le aclaró ella, pensando que no había entendido a lo que se refería, cuando en realidad lo que no comprendía era por qué alguien como Madge podía interesarse mínimamente en la vida de alguien como él.

—Cristoph.

—Suena a un nombre del Capitolio.

Madge vio por el rabillo del ojo que una sonrisa asomaba en las comisuras de sus labios.

—Sí, mi madre es una adoradora del Capitolio. Cree que nos ven como iguales, no se da cuenta de que si así fuera no enviarían también a los Juegos a los chicos de nuestro distrito —Carraspeó—. Como sea, debería irme. Ya he abusado suficientemente de tu compañía y tu bondad. Gracias por permitirme ver las cosechas.

—No es nada. Es una pequeña retribución por cuidarme —contestó sin saber muy bien de dónde había salido aquella excusa, una pésima excusa de hecho, pues ambos sabían de sobra que ella no necesitaba que la cuidaran y que lo que Darius hacía era acompañarla por algún misterioso motivo que Madge no llegaba a entender.

—Estoy en deuda —dijo inclinando la cabeza y pasando por su lado para dirigirse a las escaleras.

—Si estás en deuda, quédate —pidió, una vez más, sin saber de dónde había sacado el coraje para pedirle tal cosa.

Los pasos de Darius se detuvieron abruptamente antes de que él se girara a mirarla.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó lleno de confusión.

Madge abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces antes de volver a encontrar su voz.

—Quédate y almuerza conmigo —pidió mientras agarraba la parte baja de su vestido en sus puños—. Si no quieres está bien. No te enseñé las transmisiones para obligarte a que te quedaras. Es solo que no me gusta almorzar sola.

—No estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea.

—Oh, mi padre no regresará hasta tarde. Es día de cosecha después de todo. Uno de los días más ocupados que tiene en el año. Sophie no dirá nada si eso te preocupa.

—No es eso —mintió, porque sí le preocupaba un poco que el alcalde se diera cuenta de que frecuentaba a su hija—. Me refería a si crees que sea una buena idea que una jovencita como tú invite a un chico apuesto como yo a quedarse con ella en casa cuando está sola. Uno podría malinterpretar.

Madge enrojeció automáticamente e intentó explicarse con bastante torpeza.

—Sophie también estará y mi mamá siempre está en su habitación.

—Relájate, solo bromeaba. No sabía que te ponía tan nerviosa —comentó con una sonrisa socarrona que, irónicamente, a ella la tranquilizó, pues a pesar de la forma en que había actuado a la entrada de la casa, Darius seguía comportándose como siempre.

«Pues lo haces», pensó.

Normalmente Darius la ponía nerviosa a pesar de que la mayoría de las veces lograba ocultarlo. Después de todo su cabello rojo, las pecas y los hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas le daban un atractivo particular que aumentaba con su actitud bromista y desenfadada.

—Si me quedo, ¿me contarás por qué tu madre nunca sale? —preguntó él, simplemente intentando poner una excusa para ocultar lo mucho que deseaba aceptar su invitación.

—¿No lo sabes?

—He preguntado, pero nadie me ha querido decir nada. Supongo que es por respeto a la privacidad del alcalde.

—Te contaré, si a cambio tú me cuentas más de tu familia.

Darius fingió analizarlo muy bien, a pesar de que decidió en el acto que incluso teniendo que exponer un poco de su vida, algo que sin duda no era de sus actividades favoritas, bien merecía la pena por un poco más de tiempo con Madge.

—Acepto.

* * *

De regreso al primer nivel se encontraron con Sophie, por lo que Madge tuvo que improvisar una excusa sobre la marcha, diciendo que su padre le había pedido a Darius que lo esperara en la casa porque tenía que hablar con él, y pidiéndole de paso que preparara un plato más, a lo que la mujer simplemente asintió sin cuestionar nada.

Cuando se sentaron a la mesa, él por poco no consiguió disimular su asombro al ver no solo lo suculenta que parecía la comida, sino también lo ostentoso de la decoración, desde el hermoso y seguramente finísimo mantel, hasta la ridícula cantidad de cubiertos, un jarrón enorme con jugo de algún sabor que no supo identificar y un platillo en el centro sobre el que Sophie había cortado dos grandes y abultadas rodajas de pan en pequeños trozos.

Sin saber muy bien cómo empezar, alargó una mano para coger uno de ellos y llevárselo a la boca.

Madge pareció darse cuenta de su turbación, porque le señaló una de las cucharas, diciéndole que comenzara con ella sin añadir nada más.

Comenzaron a comer en silencio, sentados frente a frente y sin siquiera mirarse hasta que sus ojos se encontraron casi de casualidad en el centro y solo la vergüenza hizo que ella apartarla los suyos.

—¿Extrañas tu casa? —preguntó Madge para romper el hielo.

—A veces. No es muy distinto a acá. Después de todo hay una gran mina, aunque claro, es bastante más grande y tenemos las montañas también. La vista durante el invierno es bonita.

—Entonces eres del Dos —dedujo ella por su descripción, y supo inmediatamente que mentía, pues de seguro todo lo que el Doce y el Dos tenían en común era la mina que había mencionado, ya que las condiciones de vida eran mucho mejores allá, que por algo era uno de los distritos más ricos de Panem.

—Es lo más lógico, ¿no? La mayoría de los agentes de la paz vienen del Dos —contestó con un breve encogimiento de hombros.

—Pero tú no eres como la mayoría de los agentes de la paz —rebatió ella enseguida con ese aire un poco presuntuoso que adoptaba a veces y que a Darius le divertía.

—Ya, y tú tampoco eres una niña pija como muchos creen.

Ambos sonrieron al mismo tiempo y se quedaron viendo en silencio por unos segundos, sintiendo que algo acababa de cambiar entre ellos, pero sin tener muy claro qué exactamente.

—¿Qué hace tu familia?

—Mi papá es herrero y mi mamá consigue algo de dinero cortando y arreglando el cabello a las mujeres más adineradas del distrito. No somos de las familias más ricas, pero nunca nos faltó nada. Bueno, antes, cuando todavía vivía allá. Supongo que las cosas no han cambiado mucho.

—¿Entonces por qué elegiste ser agente de la paz? —la pregunta salió de su boca antes de que pudiera procesarla y de inmediato se arrepintió al ver que la sonrisa constante en el rostro de Darius se congelaba, un suceso muy poco común por no decir inédito.

No tuvo que pensar mucho para saber la razón. Conocía, por las clases de Historia en la escuela y también porque como hija del alcalde muchas veces tenía acceso a información privilegiada, la forma en que funcionaban las cosas en el Dos. La mayoría de los jóvenes se entrenaban desde muy pequeños para presentarse como voluntarios o, al menos, estar preparados si salían elegidos.

No se veía que tuvieran mucha opción. Al menos estaban bien alimentados y tenían una forma para prepararse a la que ninguno de los distritos más pobres podía acceder, pero aquello solo les daba más opciones de sobrevivir, no les garantizaba nada. Nadie podía estar seguro de que volvería a casa por más dinero o preparación que tuviera.

—Bueno —comenzó él con reticencia al cabo de un breve silencio—, cuando cumples doce años tienes dos opciones. O vas a la Academia de Tributos o a la Academia de Agentes de la Paz —Madge quiso detenerlo, decirle que no hacía falta que le contara, que de todas las preguntas que podía y deseaba hacerle, había hecho la más estúpida de todas, y también pedirle disculpas, pero su garganta no quiso colaborar y para cuando creyó ser capaz de hablar, Darius ya estaba inmerso en su historia.

»Una te da la opción de estar preparado si eres elegido para los Juegos y la segunda es una forma de evitar tener que ir a la arena, a cambio de dejar a tu familia y armar tu vida en otro distrito. Puedes elegir no hacer ninguna de las dos cosas, pero no sería muy inteligente porque sigues siendo elegible al igual que todos y si tu nombre sale en la cosecha estás obligado a ir sin ninguna preparación. Yo nunca fui del tipo fuerte, de niño era bastante enclenque y delgado a pesar de que me alimentaba bien, por lo que en realidad ninguna era una opción para mí, pero tenía que elegir y escogí la que creí que era mejor.

Un denso silencio se instauró entre ambos sin que ninguno de los dos hiciera nada por romperlo. Él porque se hallaba cabizbajo y contemplando la sopa que en algún momento, durante su relato, había dejado de comer por lo que de seguro se había enfriado, y ella porque no sabía qué decir después de algo como aquello.

—¿Los extrañas? —preguntó cuando el silencio ya comenzaba a hacérsele insoportable—. A tu familia —añadió más bajito en cuanto los ojos de Darius buscaron los suyos.

Seguro esa pregunta competía con la otra por el lugar a la más estúpida del mundo.

¿Quién no extrañaría a su familia? Solo alguien cuyos padres fueran realmente malos y los padres de Darius no lo parecían.

Madge no se podía imaginar lo que sería estar sola en un distrito tan distinto al propio sin poder ver a los suyos. Si bien su padre estaba siempre muy ocupado y su madre pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo encerrada en su habitación, los tenía. Sabía que estaban ahí y que si quería podía verlos; se trataba de esa clase de certezas que te hacen dar las cosas por sentado, sin pensar en que algún día lo puedes perder. Darius y todos los que eran agentes de la paz no tenían eso. Según sabía solo les daban un día al año para visitarlos.

—Sí, al principio más que ahora. Supongo que ya me he ido acostumbrado a no tenerlos, pero al que más extraño es a Cristoph. No poder enseñarle cosas o simplemente estar ahí para él. A veces pienso que fui un cobarde al convertirme en un agente de la paz en lugar de ir a la Academia de Tributos y quedarme con él. Que le fallé como hermano.

—No es cierto.

Las palabras salieron tan precipitadamente de sus labios, que una vez más Madge se preguntó por qué su lengua seguía traicionándola.

Darius la observó con curiosidad.

—Quiero decir, hiciste lo que creíste mejor en su momento. Tal vez no pensaste bien en las consecuencias, pero eso no significa que le fallaras.

—Ya, pero hoy día al ver cómo Katniss se ofrecía a ir en lugar de Primrose, solo… —Suspiró—. Quisiera haber sido tan valiente como ella y quedarme en mi distrito.

—Pero Katniss nunca ha tenido la oportunidad de marcharse.

—Y crees que si la tuviera, ¿dejaría a su hermana atrás? —preguntó mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Madge luchó por sostenérsela durante unos segundos hasta que al final bajó la cabeza y negó.

—Lo sé, ¿verdad? Ella puede tener todo en su contra, pero es fuerte. Y no parece de los que abandonan —comentó Darius.

—¿Crees… tú crees que ella pueda ganar?

En cuanto Madge se atrevió a volver a mirar al frente, se encontró con la sonrisa habitual de Darius, esa que sin esfuerzo le marcaba unos hoyuelos en las mejillas que a ella le producían un cosquilleo en los dedos por tocarlos. Una idea de lo más absurda que siempre la hacía sentirse avergonzada de sí misma.

—Lo que yo creo es que si hay alguien en el Doce que podría tener una posibilidad sería ella, y estoy seguro de que aprovechará cada oportunidad que se le presente para regresar.

Y con esas últimas palabras, Darius golpeó suavemente la mesa y se puso de pie.

—Se hace tarde. Debería ir a… —Intentó inventarse una excusa, aunque ciertamente no tenía nada mejor que hacer—. Probablemente debería irme.

Madge asintió y se levantó de su silla para acompañarlo a la puerta. La abrió para él como tantas veces había hecho antes, solo que esta era un poco diferente.

—Gracias por invitarme a almorzar contigo, pequeña Madgie.

—No fue nada.

Darius se inclinó e hizo ademán de marcharse, pero la voz de la chica lo detuvo.

—Ya llevas un año aquí. ¿Fuiste a ver a tu familia?

—No —la respuesta fue automática, como si hubiera meditado mucho sobre aquel asunto.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque estoy bien aquí, y probablemente ellos estén bien sin mí. Me ha tomado demasiado tiempo dejar de pensar en ellos como para desechar todo lo que he avanzado por un solo día.

—Deberías hacerlo, seguro ellos también te extrañan. Tal vez pueda conseguirte un poco más de tiempo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué harías eso? —preguntó frunciendo apenas un poco el ceño.

—Porque me agradas, y porque tú y Katniss son lo más parecido que tengo a unos amigos.

Darius sonrió y por un segundo tuvo la tentación de inclinarse y besarla en la frente, quizás también estrecharla en sus brazos para reconfortarla, pero no se dejó perder dentro de aquella ensoñación. La empujó hasta el fondo de su cabeza como hacía cada vez que ese deseo por ir un poco más allá con ella aparecía, porque sabía dónde terminaría y no estaba bien. No estaba bien que un simple agente como él quisiera a Madge de esa forma.

—Estoy seguro de que ella también te ve como una amiga.

—¿Y tú? ¿Cómo me ves tú?

La sonrisa en el rostro de Darius se acentuó, marcando más sus hoyuelos.

Quiso decirle que lo que menos deseaba era ser su amigo, que aquella palabrita se quedaba demasiado corta para abarcar lo que anhelaba por dentro, pero una vez más calló, sabiendo que sería incorrecto y que en el mejor de los casos solo la asustaría.

—¿Qué te parece si a partir de hoy nos declaramos mejores amigos?

Madge pocas veces sonreía tan abiertamente como lo hizo en ese momento y quizás por eso cuando lo hacía se veía tan radiante, era como ver una luz encenderse en mitad de una habitación a oscuras.

—Hasta luego, pequeña Madgie —se despidió, y finalmente se alejó sin que nada lo retuviera ya.

Deseó, al igual que el día que la conoció, voltearse solo para comprobar si lo estaba mirando. De nuevo no lo hizo. Pensó que era pretencioso de su parte esperar tal cosa.

Si lo hubiera hecho la habría visto exactamente donde la dejó, en el marco de la puerta, siguiendo su camino con la mirada hasta que lo vio desaparecer al doblar en una esquina, convertido en un punto blanco que en un segundo estaba ahí y al siguiente ya no.

* * *

Ella no mintió. A la semana el alcalde lo citó a su oficina, desagraciadamente en el Edificio de Justicia y no en su casa, privándolo de ver a la chica. Le dijo que debido a que era de los agentes más jóvenes y por el entusiasmo que había demostrado desde su llegada, había decidido otorgarle tres días para que visitara a sus padres en el Dos. Aprovechaba esa época para ofrecérselo porque con los Juegos nadie se preocuparía de fiscalizar una pequeña infracción como esa.

No mencionó a su hija en ningún momento, pero Darius sabía que estaba detrás. Se lo había dicho, que quizás podría conseguirle un poco más de tiempo para estar con su familia, sin embargo, aunque se sintió profundamente conmovido por el gesto, tenía que reconocer que no había creído de verdad que pudiera hacerlo.

No tuvo tiempo para despedirse. Tomó el tren a la mañana siguiente e hizo el camino de vuelta a casa que a esas alturas ya se había convencido de que nunca volvería a hacer.

Supo en cuanto llegó que Madge tenía razón en que debía ir a verlos. Sus padres y hermano lo esperaban en la estación, seguramente avisados por el alcalde Undersee. Fueron los mejores días que tuvo en mucho tiempo y lo mejor de todo fue comprobar que, a pesar de sus miedos, ellos no lo odiaban por haberlos abandonado.

A su regreso sabía que lo más lógico era reportar su regreso en el Edificio de Justicia, pero en su lugar hizo una pequeña parada para conseguir algo que se le ocurrió cuando el tren arribó a la estación, y después tomó un atajo a la casa del alcalde, aunque en su cabeza era más la casa e Madge que otra cosa.

Cuando ella acudió a abrir se lo encontró de pie en el umbral, con una maleta en una mano y una pequeña flor blanca en la otra. Por primera vez no iba con su uniforme, sino con un sencillo pantalón café y una camisa azul que, cómo no, se salía de uno de los lados, lo que en conjunto con su cabello, que se hallaba más desordenado de lo habitual, le daban más que nunca un aspecto juvenil y algo desgarbado.

Se sorprendió de verlo allí. Sabía que regresaba ese día, por supuesto. Había tenido que soportar tres días sin él para darse cuenta de lo acostumbrada que estaba a tenerlo casi siempre orbitando a su alrededor. Lo que no se esperaba era que llegara tan pronto y menos aún que su casa fuera al primer lugar al que se dirigiera al llegar, lo que a juzgar por su apariencia y que cargaba su equipaje consigo parecía ser exactamente lo que había hecho.

—Hola, pequeña Madgie.

Ella se quedó viendo la flor que tenía extendida hacia ella y que, tardó en comprender, le estaba ofreciendo.

—¿Para mí? —preguntó temiendo malinterpretar su acción.

Darius cabeceó una vez en asentimiento y Madge la tomó entre sus manos.

—Es un regalo por haberme conseguido más tiempo.

—Nunca había visto este tipo de flor —murmuró levantando la cabeza luego de haber aspirado su aroma.

—Es normal. Está más allá de la alambrada.

Claro, eso lo explicaba todo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo acá? ¿Ya te reportaste con mi padre?

—No, pero enseguida iré para allá —contestó con toda la naturalidad del mundo como si no estuviera, para variar, saltándose un procedimiento—. Antes quería verte y darte las gracias. No pude hacerlo antes de irme.

Era cierto. Madge había esperado, no que le diera las gracias, pero sí verlo antes de que partiera al Dos. Y luego, cuando su padre le dijo durante el almuerzo que ya se había marchado, tuvo que tragarse su decepción.

—No fue nada.

—Lo fue para mí. Significa mucho, quería que lo supieras.

Ella asintió y lo vio partir a toda prisa, supuso que en dirección a Edificio de Justicia, donde lo más seguro era que ya lo estuvieran esperando.

* * *

Darius resultó no ser la única persona que creía que Katniss tenía esperanzas de volver. No habían tenido un vencedor en años, desde Haymitch para ser más exactos, pero desde el principio un ambiente tenso y expectante se instaló en el Doce.

Cuando Katniss y Peeta quedaron entre los finalistas, Sae la Grasienta inició una colecta en el Quemador que se extendió mucho más allá. Cuando Madge se enteró, no lo pensó dos veces antes de ir y donar una generosa cantidad de dinero.

En eso estaba, con la sorprendida mirada de la anciana puesta sobre ella, cuando escuchó la voz de alguien decir su nombre desde atrás.

—¡Madgie! ¿Qué hace una linda florecilla como tú en un lugar como éste?

No había mucha gente que se dirigiera a ella con tanta familiaridad y solo conocía a una persona que la llamaba así. Y por si aquello no hubieran sido pistas suficientes, el tono cantarín y amistoso lo delataba.

—Hola, Darius. Solo vine a hacer un aporte para la colecta que están haciendo.

—Por supuesto, debí saberlo. Pero podrías habérmelo dicho y te hubiera acompañado. Este no es lugar para ti.

Las cejas de Madge se alzaron dándole a su rostro un ligero toque de sorpresa.

—¿Por qué no?

Esta vez el sorprendido fue Darius, probablemente de que cuestionara algo que a él le parecía lógico.

—¿Porque podrías ensuciarte el vestido? —bromeó para evitar decirle lo que de verdad creía, que era una muchacha demasiado bonita y aunque no lo quisiera, siempre llamaba la atención.

Sabía que no existía un verdadero peligro en el Quemador. Que lo máximo que tendría que soportar sería alguna mirada desdeñosa o algún comentario sarcástico, pero no podía evitar ser algo sobre protector con ella. Y no tenía ningún motivo para serlo, así que supo que era mejor omitir esa parte.

Madge recibió el comentario lo mejor que pudo sin dejar traslucir su tristeza. Aun así, algo tuvo que intuir Darius en la pequeña arruga que se formó en su entrecejo o en la mueca de sus labios.

A punto estuvo de volver a hablar cuando ella se despidió y pasó por su lado para dirigirse a toda prisa hacia la salida, rogando porque no la siguiera.

Fue inútil, por supuesto. A los cinco segundos lo tenía pisándole los talones.

—Oye, Madgie. ¡Espera!

Como había mucha gente y ella era más pequeña, pudo evitarlo hasta llegar a la salida, donde él la interceptó poniéndose en su camino.

—Sabes que estaba bromeando, ¿verdad?

La chica asintió sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—Papá me pidió que regresara pronto porque necesita que lo ayude con una cosa —se excusó volviendo a pasar por su lado.

Darius no hizo ademán de seguirla esta vez, o al menos ella no escuchó sus pasos desde atrás, pero se había alejado apenas menos de un metro cuando repentinamente recordó una cosa y se volteó.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Lo que sea, pequeña Madgie.

—¿Por qué me regalaste esa flor?

Él frunció el ceño, extrañando de que sacara a colación ese tema después de tanto tiempo. Ella lo interpretó como que no recordaba de lo que le estaba hablando y entreabrió los labios, dispuesta a explicárselo, pero por suerte no tuvo que hacerlo.

—¿Por qué quieres saber eso ahora?

—Curiosidad, supongo —contestó alzándose de hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa.

—Te la regalé porque la vi un día en la pradera y me recordó a ti.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con su implacable mirada todavía puesta sobre él, haciéndolo sentir que lo acusaba de algo que no llegaba a comprender.

—Porque es blanca y pequeña como tú —mintió.

Darius no se consideraba un mentiroso, nunca lo había sido, pero con Madge mentía a menudo, no porque quisiera engañarla, sino porque siempre se estaba preguntando qué cosas serían demasiado para ella y cuáles no, hasta dónde sería sensato coquetear sin que se sintiera incómoda o se diera cuenta de que no la miraba como a las otras chicas.

La primera respuesta que acudió a su mente, aquella que hubiera sido la honesta, fue que la flor le pareció tan bonita como ella. Bonita probablemente fuera una palabra demasiado fuerte. Existían dos opciones: o la hacía sentir incómoda o creería que se trataba de un piropo tirado al aire como todos los demás; no sabía cuál le agradaba menos.

Había muchas flores más bonitas del otro lado de la alambrada, con más colores y más grandes, pero fue un día que paseaba por las cercanías que descubrió la que le regaló cerca de una roca. La vio por el rabillo del ojo, pero enseguida capturó su atención y supo que era porque le recordaba a Madge. Podía parecer pequeña y disminuida en relación a otras y, sin embargo, brillaba más que las demás, lo suficiente para que solo pudiera mirarla a ella.

Además estaba sola, una flor solitaria a orillas del bosque, o eso pensó al principio. Después descubrió que crecía por todas partes e incluso lo hacía en grupos, pero eso no hizo que perdiera el significado inicial para él o que dejara de recordarle a la niña que lo embelesó desde el primer día.

—Eso pensé —contestó Madge, volviendo a hacer una mueca extraña con los labios a mitad de camino entre una sonrisa y un gesto de disgusto.

Después se dio la vuelta y se fue caminando tranquilamente. Darius se quedó viendo cómo se alejaba, incapaz de seguirla sin tener muy claro por qué.

Cuando Madge llegó a casa, subió directo a su cuarto y se encerró en él por el resto de la mañana. Nadie la echaría en falta. Su padre estaría en su trabajo, su madre en su propia alcoba y Sophie seguramente haciendo el almuerzo. Si la última se acercaba, podía decirle que estaba enferma y no lo cuestionaría, nunca lo hacía.

Se apoyó contra la puerta con las manos entrelazadas entre su espalda y la madera para sostenerse. La calidez de las lágrimas no tardó en invadir su rostro.

Se sentía tonta por estar llorando, pero no podía evitarlo. En cuanto la primera lágrima hizo su aparición, las demás se precipitaron hacia abajo sin control.

Caminó hasta un pequeño tocador que tenía en una de las esquinas del cuarto y se sentó frente a él. Observó su reflejo acuciosamente, sus ojos azules empañados, su piel tan blanca como el papel…

Porque es blanca y pequeña como tú, había dicho Darius. La respuesta que, como le hizo saber, ella se imaginaba.

Tal vez si cualquier persona le hubiera dicho algo así no le habría importado. Pero no solo provenía de alguien de quien le importaba saber la opinión, sino que había tenido que elegir exactamente esas palabras que la hacían sentir tan insignificante, tan invisible. Pequeña era la que se repetía con más fuerza dentro de su cabeza.

Era una niña al lado suyo después de todo. Una niña rica y tonta que no podía ir al Quemador porque su vestido podría ensuciarse, y eso sería un desastre, ¿verdad?

Siempre supo que lo más probable era que la viera como a una princesita, y aquello no estaba mal. Normalmente no hubiera importado si no fuera porque una parte suya deseaba tanto que la viera diferente, como a una chica normal, como a Katniss tal vez, una chica en la que pudiera fijarse.

Se limpió las lágrimas. El momento de debilidad poco a poco se diluyó. Ella no podía evitar ser quien era, y probablemente nunca sería tan aguerrida o interesante como Katniss, pero al menos haría que dejara de verla como a una princesa desvalida.

* * *

Peeta y Katniss ganaron los Juegos para sorpresa del Capitolio y la alegría y orgullo del Doce. No era para menos, pues el último de los distritos, el más pobre y menos valorado, después de mucho tiempo veía regresar no a uno, sino a dos de sus tributos como vencedores, un hecho verdaderamente histórico.

Al final ella había demostrado ser la chica valiente y aguerrida que todos conocían, jugándose su carta más arriesgada al amenazar solapadamente al Capitolio con un suicidio doble por haber revocado a última hora la regla extraordinaria de que por ese año dos tributos que compartieran distrito podían ganar, una retorcida idea que solo podía provenir de ellos.

Así que regresaron a casa y muchos acudieron a la estación a recibirlos, estando en primer lugar, por supuesto, sus familias; la de Katniss habiéndose expandido misteriosamente cuando la gente del Capitolio decidió convertir a Gale y sus hermanos en los primos de la, ahora famosa, chica en llamas.

Pero aquel truco, que buscaba resguardar el naciente amor de los amantes trágicos, no sirvió de mucho. Las cosas entre Peeta y Katniss se enfriaron de todos modos.

Madge también acudió ese día y observó la gran escena desde más lejos. Percibió la incomodidad de ambos frente a las cámaras y la tensión en cada roce que tenían. Resultaba claro que todo el asunto del romance había sido más un montaje que otra cosa, y no pudo evitar preguntarse si alguien más lo notaría o lo habría notado ya.

Ese día no se acercó a hablar porque las cámaras los siguieron hasta la Aldea de los Vencedores, pero dos semanas más tarde, cuando los _paparazzi_ final y milagrosamente empezaron a aburrirse y empacaron sus cosas con la promesa de regresar para la Gira de la Victoria, Katniss fue quien la buscó a ella.

Quería regresarle el broche de sinsajo y darle las gracias. Madge declinó lo primero y aceptó lo segundo por educación. Le hizo ver que ese símbolo ahora le pertenecía a ella y que tendría que llevarlo cuando hiciera la gira. Después la invitó a pasar y le sirvió una taza de té.

Fue probablemente la primera vez que hablaron tanto, aunque tampoco podía decirse que hubiera sido una conversación fluida. Ambas eran un poco torpes al sociabilizar y no sabían de qué hablar, pero decidieron hacer de aquello una costumbre y juntarse cada tanto en casa de cualquiera de las dos.

Solo la tercera vez que Katniss la visitó, Madge se atrevió a pedirle que la llevara a la pradera. No lo dijo así, no directamente. Solo lo insinuó y la otra captó la indirecta, ofreciéndose en el acto a llevarla y enseñarle a disparar. No preguntó razones, aquello no pegaba mucho con ella.

Un par de semanas más tarde no solo las conversaciones comenzaron a ser más elocuentes, sino que también Madge empezó a mejorar con el arco. Después de todo tenía dedos habilidosos gracias al piano, que dicho sea de paso, se convirtió en otra de sus actividades favoritas. Pasaban algunas tardes disparando y las otras sentadas frente a aquel imponente instrumento comiendo galletas que Sophie les llevaba.

La vida comenzó a retomar su ritmo habitual, incluyendo la escuela.

Una tarde Katniss se encontraba sentada a la sombra de un árbol, viendo cómo un par de pasos por delante la rubia tensaba el arco para lanzar la que sería su quinta o sexta flecha de la jornada. Solo dos habían dado en el blanco hasta el momento, pero aquella era una buena puntuación considerando el poco tiempo que llevaban practicando y que nunca, hasta ese día, pensó que ver a alguien como Madge en un terreno que no pegaba para nada con su porte erguido y caros vestidos, pudiera sentirse tan natural.

Si bien no tenía un talento nato, debía reconocer que lo hacía bien. Muy bien inclusive para nunca haber tenido que ensuciarse las manos para conseguirse su propia comida.

Probablemente su postura se asemejaba más a la de los pretenciosos ciudadanos del Capitolio que practicaban arco por diversión y en opulentas competiciones, que a la de un simple cazador que lucha por sobrevivir, pero aún así no dejaba de ser impresionante verla salirse un poco de su ambiente natural.

Decidió esperar a que la flecha surcara el aire y se clavara de lleno en el árbol que habían señalado como blanco al empezar antes de dirigirse a ella, porque sí, con tanto tiempo de práctica hasta era capaz de identificar lo que sería un tiro limpio cuando lo veía.

La flecha voló y se enterró en el centro del árbol sin problema. Madge se volteó, jubilosa, y ella aprovechó para soltarle sin demasiado tino la pregunta que llevaba un par de minutos rondándole la cabeza, lo que no era de extrañar viniendo de alguien con escasos dotes sociales. Lo bueno era que como ninguna de las dos tenía una gran reserva de ellos, a ninguna le importaba demasiado la falta de tacto de la otra.

—¿Últimamente te estás esforzando mucho o solo es mi idea?

Como primera respuesta, la rubia bajó el arco y tensó un poco los hombros, intentando permanecer tranquila.

Katniss nunca había sido cotilla, por lo que Madge sabía que su pregunta no iba con segundas intenciones, de la misma forma que sabía que tenía razón. Cada vez se esforzaba más y eso tenía un motivo, uno que no estaba segura de querer compartir. Sus mejillas se llenaron de un leve rubor antes de que negara con la cabeza.

—Simplemente me gusta aprender cosas nuevas y pasar tiempo contigo —Fue la respuesta más sincera que pudo darle—. ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta yo?

La otra chica asintió, aunque Madge alcanzó a distinguir la duda que bailó en sus pupilas antes de que lo hiciera. Debía creer que se trataría de los Juegos, pero ella nunca la interrogaría sobre eso porque sabía cuánto le afectaba.

—¿Qué piensas de Darius?

—¿Darius? ¿Hablas del agente de la paz? —preguntó sin ocultar su sorpresa, a pesar de que ambas sabían que era el único al que conocían.

Madge se mordió los labios y asintió, una vez más valiéndose de un simple movimiento de cabeza.

—Parece un tipo decente —contestó Katniss al cabo de unos segundos—. Tiene algo que lo diferencia de los otros agentes. Quiero decir, además del cabello. Supongo que será eso de que siempre va sonriendo y bromeando sobre todo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Solo me interesaba tu opinión.

—¿Te gusta? —volvió a preguntar Katniss al recordar que el día anterior Darius la había detenido cuando iba a casa para preguntarle sobre la hija del alcalde, algo que le pareció bastante curioso, pero que ahora, al ver las mejillas cada vez más sonrojadas de Madge, comenzaba a adquirir sentido—. Hay un rumor que dice que él siempre te está rondando y que pasan mucho tiempo juntos —añadió después, temiendo haber sido demasiado directa; tampoco era que se muriera por saber, solo suponía que esa era la clase de cosas que las amigas hablaban, y si ella quería contárselo, al menos podía escuchar.

Pero para su sorpresa, Madge volvió a negar, incapaz de hallar el valor para decirle la verdad.

—No —contestó sin saber por qué lo ocultaba—. ¿Qué hay de Peeta?

—¿Qué con él? —preguntó Katniss tensándose automáticamente como la cuerda de su arco.

—¿Te gusta?

Madge tampoco era una cotilla, ese era uno de los principales motivos por los cuales su relación funcionaba bien, ninguna de las dos se metía donde no las llamaban, pero tenía que admitir que sí le causaba un poco de sana curiosidad la extraña relación del par de vencedores, en especial porque aunque no se hablaban, los dos parecían pendientes uno del otro, y eso era algo que había visto con sus propios ojos.

—No.

Tras un breve silencio ambas empezaron a reír, viéndose más que nunca como dos amigas que comparten un secreto aunque no hubiera nadie por ahí que registrara el feliz momento.

Reían porque las dos sabían que la otra mentía. Reían porque habían probado a mantener una conversación normal, una conversación que cualquier par de chicas de su distrito habrían tenido cientos de veces a esa altura de sus vidas, pero fracasaron. Reían porque, aunque diferentes entre sí, sabían que no eran como las demás chicas de su edad, que aquello era lo único que tenían en común, y porque nunca antes se habían sentido tan bien de no serlo.

* * *

Darius llevaba un buen rato rondando la escuela y por primera vez agradeció portar el uniforme, porque aunque para cualquiera resultaría a lo menos extraño que ya le hubiera dado la vuelta cinco veces, nadie mencionó nada, ni siquiera los profesores, y eso era porque nadie iba cuestionar el actuar de un agente de la paz, por más errático que pareciera.

En el último tiempo Madge lo evitaba. Desde la discusión en el Quemador, para ser más exactos. Y a pesar de que sabía que obviamente había dicho algo incorrecto, no estaba seguro del qué. Se habían visto un par de veces desde el incidente, pero ella siempre encontraba la manera de huir, por lo que ahora estaba decidido a disculparse. Tal vez si le ofrecía una disculpa general, ella no sabría que desconocía por completo en qué parte había metido la pata. El problema con su plan era que aunque las clases habían terminado hace cosa de media hora, ella no aparecía por ningún lado y ya estaban por cerrar.

Pensó que lo más probable era que hubiera encontrado una forma de colarse entre la gente sin que la viera, lo que significaría que era un total fracaso como agente. Nada nuevo, a decir verdad.

En la sexta vuelta comenzó a silbar sin darse cuenta. Se trataba de una costumbre que arrastraba desde pequeño y que tanto sus padres como los maestros de la Academia siempre le habían reprochado, sobre todo cuando lo hacía en momentos inoportunos. Sus compañeros del Doce no pensaban diferente.

«Déjalo ya, me irritas», terminaba diciéndole Jenkins luego de que llevaba toda una tarde haciéndolo. Todos parecían ignorar que el hecho de que les molestara tanto lo hacía todavía más divertido para Darius.

—¿Esa es mi canción?

Se detuvo de golpe al reconocer aquella delicada voz y soltó los brazos que hasta ese momento mantenía agarrados tras su espalda.

—¿Tu canción? —preguntó con curiosidad, volteándose hacia ella.

Efectivamente allí estaba la pequeña Madgie. Mirándolo con sus brillantes ojos azules, vistiendo aquel soso uniforme que solo en ella podía lucir bien y con su mochila de siempre colgada en el hombro.

Se distrajo por un momento pensando en lo cara que debía ser.

—Sí, mi canción favorita. Es la que… —Se detuvo al darse cuenta de algo.

—¿Qué ibas a decir?

Madge titubeó un par de segundos antes de responder.

—La toco siempre en el piano. No es música de acá, es… papá me trae discos del Capitolio cuando tiene que ir para allá. ¿Cómo es que la conoces?

De pronto Darius sintió que todo el calor se le subía al rostro y solo pudo implorar en su fuero interno que no se hubiera sonrojado como sospechaba que había hecho. La mandíbula le tembló imperceptiblemente por un instante antes de que se atreviera a soltar una trémula carcajada.

—Ah, eso. Creo…creo que mis padres la escuchaban cuando era niño.

Madge lo miró con recelo. Evidentemente no se había tragado su pobre excusa. Era una patética excusa y ella demasiado inteligente para creerse algo así.

Pasó saliva con dificultad y decidió que lo mejor sería admitir la verdad.

—Bueno, lo cierto es que te he escuchado tocarla algunas veces.

—¿Me has… escuchado? —preguntó sin comprender del todo a qué se refería.

En ocasiones, cuando iba a casa del alcalde y luego de que salía de una reunión con él, Madge no estaba por ninguna parte. Le tomó solo un par de visitas descubrir que cuando desaparecía era porque estaba en la sala contigua al salón principal tocando el piano. La música se filtraba desde el otro lado de la pared y él, que siempre había sido curioso por naturaleza, no pudo evitar preguntarse quién tocaría.

Un día se lo preguntó a la ama de llaves y ella le dijo que se trataba de la "señorita" de la casa.

Desde entonces, cada vez que no la encontraba y siempre que no hubiera nadie que pudiera verlo, se quedaba un tiempo escuchándola tocar las más diversas y dulces melodías. Había algo cautivante en ellas que lo mantenían ahí, a veces hasta que ella se detenía y otras hasta que alguien aparecía, obligándolo a inventar alguna estúpida excusa y marcharse apresurado.

—A veces te oigo practicar el piano cuando salgo de una reunión con tu padre.

—Ya, pero llevo un rato escuchándote y te la sabes casi entera.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Voy muy a menudo a tu casa. ¿Y acaso es idea mía o acabas de admitir que estabas espiándome?

—Claro que no. Esta es la escuela y tú eres el que estaba rondando por aquí. Por eso te escuché. No sabía que te gustaba ese tipo de música.

—Me encanta la música, pequeña Madgie. Te sorprendería saber qué otras cosas me gustan. Soy una caja de sorpresas.

Madge asintió con la cabeza y se reacomodó la mochila sobre los hombros.

—Es tarde. Ya debo irme.

Antes de que Darius pudiera replicar, se dio la vuelta para alejarse.

—Dijiste que me la sé casi entera… —dijo él, haciendo que se detuviera—. ¿Me enseñarías el resto?

La chica se volteó a mirarlo por encima del hombro, dudosa sobre si acceder o no. Estar con él a solas en la sala de música podía ser demasiado difícil de soportar, pero a la vez, la idea de tenerlo tan cerca resultaba tentadora.

—¿Lo harías, pequeña Madgie? ¿Por favor?

—Podemos ir ahora si quieres.

Darius frunció el ceño.

—Si no puedes, está bien. Lo hacemos otro día —añadió ella interpretando el gesto como contrariedad.

—Oh, no. No es eso. Solo… creí que tal vez te habías aburrido de que te vieran caminando por la calle conmigo y que por eso me evitabas

No era mentira. Si bien sabía que ella parecía estar molesta por algo que había dicho, también había barajado la posibilidad de que se hubiera hartado de él.

Madge pestañeó tres veces antes de lograr asimilar sus palabras, aunque todavía sin creérselas. ¿Cómo había llegado a tal conclusión?

—La verdad no creo que aburrirse de ti sea posible.

No pasó mucho antes de que el chico la alcanzara y echara andar a su lado por el mismo camino que tantas veces habían hecho juntos.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la casa del alcalde, nadie los recibió.

Darius ya estaba acostumbrado. Si bien tenían un ama de llaves, siempre estaba ocupada en sus quehaceres y rara vez se preocupaba de abrir la puerta, sobre todo porque a Madge le gustaba hacerse cargo. Por eso cuando volvía de la escuela era ella misma quien metía la llave en la cerradura y se introducía en completo silencio, sabiendo que no habría nadie para recibirla. Algo que a él se le hacía algo triste, aunque nunca se lo mencionó.

Le pidió a que esperara un momento abajo mientras subía a dejar sus cosas y cuando regresó lo invitó a pasar a la sala de música que consistía básicamente en un par de sillones de cuero, uno a cada lado, una pequeña mesa de vidrio en el centro y el famoso piano en un rincón. En la esquina opuesta había otro par de instrumentos que el chico no reconoció.

De inmediato se encaminó hacia uno de los sillones con la intención de sentarse, pero Madge lo detuvo, pidiéndole que se sentara a su lado, en el pequeño banquillo que había frente al piano en el cual ella ya se había instalado.

El pelirrojo accedió, no exento de cierto nerviosismo que supo disimular bastante bien, y la vio levantar la tapa que cubría las teclas.

Madge le dijo el nombre de la canción y le contó un poco de ella, sobre su compositor y su origen, aunque Darius no se enteró de mucho. Después comenzó a tocar la melodía que el chico reconoció de inmediato como la que él había estado silbando cerca de la escuela de forma inconsciente, y todo lo que pudo hacer fue seguir el movimiento de sus largos y blancos dedos, que se deslizaban con gran agilidad y maestría por el teclado, dando con la tecla correcta cada vez.

Se notaba que tenía mucha práctica y que le gustaba. Verla tan seria y concentrada mientras formaba aquella alegre tonada resultó ser lo más cautivador que veía Darius en mucho tiempo, tanto así que cuando la música acabó se tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué te pareció?

—Es muy linda. Me gusta porque tiene un toque…

—Esperanzador —completó ella—. Siempre me lo ha parecido.

—Es exactamente lo que iba decir.

—¿Quieres que te enseñe a tocarla?

Darius se rascó una ceja, sorprendido por la propuesta.

—No creo. Yo… no estoy seguro de que pueda hacerlo. Mira estos dedos, no son dedos para tocar el piano —le explicó alzando ambas manos ante su rostro como prueba irrefutable—, y además soy muy torpe. ¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó al oírla soltar una pequeña risa, por una vez sin saber qué podía haber dicho que le resultara tan gracioso.

—Nada. Es solo que has dicho casi lo mismo que dijo Katniss cuando se lo propuse a ella.

—Oh… —Alzó ambas cejas, sorprendido por la coincidencia, pero entonces el semblante de Madge cambió y dejó de reír.

—Escuché que le ofreciste un beso a Katniss, por cierto —comentó como si nada, volviendo la atención al piano.

Él se quedó algo desconcertado de que le soltara tan repentinamente algo así, sin saber muy bien a qué venía o qué esperaba que dijera. No era un secreto el que siempre estuviera coqueteando con chicas o soltando esa clase de comentarios sin ton ni son.

—¿Por qué lo mencionas? ¿Tú quieres uno de mis besos? —bromeó, porque era lo único que sabía hacer en esa clase de situaciones, actuar con ligereza como si no le importara—. ¿Tienes pensamientos pecaminosos sobre mí, pequeña Madgie?

—No —contestó ella muy digna, irguiéndose y mirándolo con seriedad—. Solo me parece que ustedes harían una buena pareja, si ella no estuviera con Peeta, quiero decir.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó más desconcertado que antes por el rumbo que había tomado la conversación—. Tal vez debería decirle que convirtamos a los amantes trágicos en un triángulo amoroso. Una chica de la Veta, un panadero y un agente de la paz. Seguro que el Capitolio se volvería loco por nosotros, ¿no te parece?

El silencio que se produjo hizo que se volteara a verla, solo para descubrir que seguía con el mismo gesto serio de antes.

—¿Madgie?

—Supongo que sí —contestó ella con desgana—. No sé qué le guste al Capitolio a decir verdad.

—Vamos, no te lo tomes tan en serio. Solo estaba bromeando, ¿no lo ves?

—¿Lo hacías? Porque me es un poco difícil seguirte a veces.

—¿Katniss y yo? Eso es imposible.

—¿Entonces no te gusta? —preguntó alzando los ojos hacia él.

Darius no estuvo seguro de la razón, pero por espacio de varios segundos se vio incapaz de responder, lo que era absurdo porque no le gustaba Katniss, nunca lo había hecho y no entendía de dónde podía Madge haber sacado algo así.

—No.

Se quedaron mirando sin decir nada, sintiendo el aire tornarse denso a su alrededor.

De pronto Darius se inclinó un poco y por un segundo, por un mísero segundo, Madge estuvo segura de que la besaría. No sabía por qué, solo que lo haría y que ella no iba detenerlo, pero un par de golpes en la puerta hicieron que él se frenara en seco y que la especie de burbuja que los envolvía y alejaba de la realidad más inmediata se rompiera.

—Señorita Madge, la cena ya está lista —dijo Sophie desde el otro lado.

La aludida tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para encontrar su voz.

—¡Enseguida voy, Sophie!

De inmediato escucharon los pasos de la mujer alejándose de la puerta y, como si aquella fuera la señal para huir, Darius se levantó de golpe.

—Probablemente debería irme. Tu padre no tardará en llegar y no tengo una excusa para estar aquí.

Madge asintió con la cabeza, un poco desilusionada pero sin encontrar ningún motivo para detenerlo.

—Entonces… —Carraspeó él—. Nos vemos, pequeña Madgie —Y sin decir nada más, abrió la puerta lo más silenciosamente que pudo y se fue.

* * *

Aquella tarde, cuando tocaron a su puerta y se levantó a abrir, Darius podría haberse esperado que fuera cualquier persona, incluso el mismísimo alcalde, menos quien efectivamente era, porque cuando abrió, el rostro que apareció del otro lado no fue otro que el de Madge, precisamente a quien se había propuesto evitar.

Traía puesto su uniforme, el cabello amarrado con una cinta y la mochila colgando de sus hombros como era habitual. Resultaba obvio que acababa de salir de la escuela, lo que no era obvio era por qué estaba ahí en lugar de en su propia casa.

—Madgie ¿Qué haces… qué haces aquí?

—Me extrañó no verte afuera de la escuela, así que le pregunté a Jenkins y me dijo que te reportaste enfermo esta mañana. Quise venir a ver cómo estabas.

—Estoy bien —contestó automáticamente y dos segundos más tarde, como si recordara que debía lucir enfermo, tosió de manera poco convincente—. Solo un poco agripado. No tienes nada de que preocuparte, mañana estaré bien.

Ella siguió mirándolo como si no le creyera, que seguramente no lo hacía, porque quién iba creerse algo así.

Darius estuvo a punto de hablar y preguntarle si había algo más que quisiera decirle, cuando ella lo dejó con la palabra en la boca.

—Eso es genial —dijo formando repentinamente una sonrisa en sus labios—. Porque estuve pensando que ya que yo te enseñé la canción que querías, tú podrías enseñarme algo también.

—¿Enseñarte algo? —preguntó dudoso, después de observarla por unos segundos—. No creo que haya algo que yo pueda enseñarte, pequeña Madgie.

—Podrías enseñarme a disparar —sugirió ella tan rápido, que resultó evidente que ya había pensado en ello desde antes.

El ceño de Darius se frunció un poco más de lo que ya estaba, acentuando la confusión que dejaba entrever en su rostro.

—¿Por qué quieres aprender a disparar? No es algo que vaya a servirte algún día —le dijo con un tono que reflejaba tanto su confusión como un pequeño toque de diversión.

—Tampoco tocar el piano. Solo quiero hacer algo diferente —le explicó ella con total naturalidad.

A Darius le pareció leer entre líneas que lo que ella anhelaba era ser alguien diferente, tal vez ocupar otro lugar en la sociedad, uno en el que no la miraran mal por cosas que no eran su culpa como nacer en una clase social alta. Lo que no leyó o no supo interpretar, fue que Madge solo necesitaba que una persona la mirara diferente, y menos pudo sospechar que esa persona era él.

Quiso decirle que no tenía que ser distinta, que así le gustaba. Y que tocar piano sí era útil, que la música era necesaria en un lugar tan triste como el Doce, que ojalá más personas pudieran oírla o siquiera ver lo que él veía en ella. Pero no podía. Debía seguir guardándose sus sentimientos para sí mismo como llevaba largo tiempo haciendo.

—De acuerdo —Terminó asintiendo—. ¿Pero dónde lo haremos? No es como que podamos pararnos en mitad de la plaza a disparar.

—En la pradera —respondió ella; por lo visto también había pensado en eso—. Katniss me enseñó cómo entrar.

—No puedo ir a la pradera, es contra la ley y se supone que estoy aquí para preservar el cumplimiento de las leyes.

—Oh, vamos. ¡Cómo si no las rompieras diez veces al día cuando vas al Quemador y haciendo quién sabe qué más!

Él rio, comprobando una vez más cuánto le gustaba que arrugara su nariz cuando se enfadaba. No era algo que hiciera conscientemente, no en apariencia al menos, pero hacía que su nariz se viera más pequeña de lo normal.

—Pero eso es algo que todos los agentes hacen, pequeña Madgie —se defendió.

A continuación se inclinó sobre ella para golpear su nariz con el índice y ella cerró los ojos como acto reflejo, relajando el rostro. Cuando los abrió él ya se ha vuelto a poner derecho como si acabara de darse cuenta de que acababa de traspasar un límite con el que no debía jugar.

A veces el deseo de tocarla, simplemente rozarle los dedos o su hombro al pasar por su lado, se le hacía insoportable. Siempre se imaginaba mil formas de hacerlo casualmente, pero nunca lo había concretado hasta ese momento.

Por un segundo permaneció serio, pero aquella expresión exigía mucho de su parte a diferencia de las sonrisas de esas que parecía tener una reserva para la eternidad, por lo que enseguida volvió a sonreír.

—¿Te parece bien mañana? —preguntó para que ella dejara de mirarlo con curiosidad.

—Te espero en mi casa después de la escuela. Toca en la puerta de atrás, esa es la que usa Katniss cuando va a venderme fresas.

Darius se contuvo de decir que aquello los haría parecer dos amantes secretos que tenían que concretar citas a escondidas y se limitó a asentir.

Después Madge se despidió y él se quedó viéndola correr de vuelta por el mismo camino que había llegado.

* * *

Se pasó todo el día mirando el reloj y esperando a que fuera la hora de ir por Madge, pero por supuesto el Señor Tiempo, siempre tan presuntuoso, no quiso colaborar con él y alargó cada segundo lo máximo que le fue posible, haciendo del día una eternidad.

En consecuencia, para cuando finalmente golpeó la puerta trasera de los Undersee, Darius había acumulado una ansiedad preocupante y un cúmulo de preguntas absurdas comenzó a atacarlo: ¿Qué tal si le abría Sophie? ¿Qué le diría? ¿Por qué golpeaba esa puerta y no la principal como siempre? ¿Debía inventarse una excusa por si acaso?

Desde luego ninguna de esas dudas tuvo importancia porque Madge, que acababa de llegar hace diez minutos de la escuela, ya lo estaba esperando y le abrió en persona.

Había cambiado sus vestidos de siempre por un par de pantalones de lana y un suéter sencillo a juego. Estaban el pleno invierno y daba la sensación de que en cualquier momento empezaría a nevar.

Durante un par de segundos él fue incapaz de dejar de mirarla, lo que solo consiguió hacer que se sonrojara.

—Creí que debía elegir algo más cómodo para lo que vamos a hacer.

—Bien pensando —Darius sonrió, un tanto abochornado por haberse quedando viéndola con descaro—. Te luce bien —añadió.

—Gracias.

Tomaron el camino menos transitado hacia la vieja casa de Katniss y desde ahí Madge le enseñó el punto por el cual su amiga traspasaba la alambrada. No les tomó mucho tiempo hacerlo también.

Se introdujeron en la pradera y caminaron por unos buenos veinte o treinta minutos a buen ritmo, hasta que estuvieron seguros de haber alcanzando una distancia suficiente para que el disparo no se escuchara en la Veta y a la vez no demasiada para que no corrieran el riesgo de perderse.

Solo entonces Darius se quitó la pistola estatutaria que siempre debía llevar colgada del lado derecho, pero que nunca había disparado más que en los entrenamientos en la Academia.

Se le daba bien disparar. Era probablemente su asignatura favorita y podía pasarse horas practicando solo para perfeccionar su técnica. Al principio, como casi todo, no se le dio bien, pero pronto le agarró el gusto.

La pistola era un arma bastante fina y construida con los mejores materiales. Provenía del Dos, como todo el armamento del Capitolio, y sostenerla en las manos lo hacía sentir bien. Hace tiempo que no lo hacía porque no es que tuviera mucha oportunidad en el distrito, donde cualquiera se podría asustar si lo veía.

—De acuerdo. Presta atención porque es un poco difícil captarlo al principio. Te haré una demostración y luego te mostraré cómo hacerlo, ¿está bien?

Madge asintió como una estudiante obediente y se limitó a observarlo en silencio.

Lo vio cuadrar los hombros, separar un poco las piernas y extender los brazos hacia el frente en una línea perfectamente perpendicular al suelo, pero sin duda lo que más le llamó la atención fue la seriedad que adquirió su rostro. Hacía que sus rasgos, normalmente suaves y amigables, se tornaran afilados, haciéndolo parecer incluso mayor de lo que era. Su concentración era tan absoluta como la concentración con que ella lo observaba y tomaba nota de cada detalle y movimiento.

—Voy a disparar a ese árbol de allá, ¿lo ves? El que sobresale un poco entre los demás.

La chica tuvo que voltearse para identificar el blanco que le señalaba y en cuanto lo hizo volvió a mirarlo para asentir con la cabeza en silencio, temerosa de interrumpir con su propia voz su concentración.

—Mantente atenta.

Darius inspiró profundo y disparó.

El sonido, tan fuerte y repentino, espantó un poco a Madge, que se encontró contrayendo el rostro y retrocediendo un paso por puro instinto.

Nunca había escuchado a nadie detonando un arma tan cerca, por lo que debía ser normal, pero de todos modos se sintió algo avergonzada. Lo peor era que no había hecho caso y se había perdido el trayecto de la bala por cerrar los ojos un instante.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Darius bajando el arma.

El cambio fue automático. Al dejar de estar en modo tirador, su expresión volvió a ser la misma amable y distendida de siempre.

—Sí, lo estoy. Pero dejé de prestar atención por un minuto, lo lamento.

—Está bien. Es normal que el ruido te asuste un poco al principio. ¿Segura que quieres aprender cómo se hace?

Madge asintió con decisión. No había llegado hasta ahí solo para acobardarse.

—Vale. Entonces ven aquí.

—¿Tan pronto?

—No hay mejor forma de aprender que haciéndolo por ti mismo.

La chica se acercó con lentitud hasta él y se detuvo enfrente, pero Darius la rodeó para situarse detrás y pasarle los brazos por encima para entregarle el arma.

—Primero sostenla —lo dijo tan cerca de su oído que Madge no pudo evitar un ligero estremecimiento.

Hizo caso sin chistar y tuvo que soportar las expertas manos de Darius sobre las suyas, enseñándole cómo sostenerla, la fuerza que tenía que ejercer y cómo debía afirmarla también con la otra mano para que no se le soltara o resultara lesionada.

—Este es el gatillo, con esto la cargas para disparar… —Con paciencia le nombró cada una de sus partes para después proceder a corregirle la postura y alejarse un poco—. Ahora inténtalo. No importa si no das en el blanco, no esperaría que lo hicieras la primera vez.

—De acuerdo.

Cuadró los hombros como lo había visto hacer a él e intentó mantener en su mente todo lo que le había dicho en pocos minutos, algo difícil considerando el exceso de información y que lo tenía a un par de pasos de distancia, sin embargo, cuando se disponía a disparar, el chico le pidió que esperara y volvió a acercarse por detrás para cubrirle ambas orejas con sus manos.

—Así el sonido no te impactará tanto… —Tuvo que inclinarse para decírselo y que así ella lo escuchara.

De todos modos la voz le llegó amortiguada producto del escudo que formaban sus manos y del estrepitoso sonido de su propio corazón, que eligió ese preciso instante para ponerse a martillear como loco. Pero escuchó, y eso era lo que importaba.

Supo de inmediato que por más esfuerzo que pusiera en ello, no acertaría. No sintiendo la presencia del chico tras ella y el extraño calor que le producía su cercanía.

Disparó.

El impacto de la bala al salir, lo único sobre lo que Darius no le advirtió, la empujó ligeramente hacia atrás. En la mayoría de los casos solo haría que una persona se tambaleara al disparar por primera vez, pero en el de Madge fue más fuerte seguramente por su peso y la falta de musculatura, considerando que no tenía entrenamiento alguno.

El asunto fue que tal efecto inesperado terminó dejándola atrapada entre los brazos del chico, que instintivamente la acunó con su cuerpo para protegerla.

Madge dejó caer el arma que aterrizó a sus pies con un ligero golpe, cuyo ruido fue amortiguado por la hierba.

Se dio la vuelta temblorosa y los brazos de Darius cayeron por sus costados hasta dejarla libre, pero eso no quitó el hecho de que se encontraban separados por apenas un par de centímetros de distancia.

Él quiso preguntarle si estaba bien o tal vez soltarle algún comentario ingenioso de los suyos, mas se vio incapaz de hablar teniendo su rostro tan cerca.

No supo qué fue lo que hizo que finalmente se atreviera a hacer aquello que llevaba tanto tiempo deseando, si la inminente cercanía, los labios de Madge que ligeramente entreabiertos parecían una invitación abierta a besarlos o simplemente que ya no pudo resistirse más y cedió, cedió como todo ser humano está destinado a ceder alguna vez, pero el hecho fue que se inclinó y la besó antes de que el arrepentimiento tuviera tiempo de colarse entre sus pensamientos.

Lo hizo con cautela primero, temiendo que ella lo apartara o hasta le diera por golpearlo, cosa por la que no podría culparla, y con más seguridad conforme los segundos fueron pasando sin que aquello sucediera, hasta que sus manos, como si cobraran vida propia, encontraron por sí solas su camino hasta la cintura de la chica para acercarla más.

Y demonios, fue tan ridículamente fácil estrechar su pequeña cintura entre sus manos, que pronto la tuvo atrapada por completo entre sus brazos, movido por sus más bajos instintos, y sintió las manos de ella trepar tímidamente por su pecho hasta afianzarse en sus hombros.

Se separaron solo cuando la necesidad de oxígeno se hizo apremiante, pero incluso entonces se negó a dejarla ir y por espacio de varios segundos se limitaron a respirar juntos, él ligeramente inclinado y ella todavía con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, probablemente sin saber cuánto lo tentaba a besarla de nuevo.

Poco a poco la realidad comenzó a dibujarse de nuevo alrededor de ellos, haciendo que Darius dimensionara lo que acababa de hacer.

—Madge —la llamó.

Ella se tardó un poco en abrir los ojos y cuando lo hizo lo miró con una suave sorpresa cincelada en sus rasgos.

—¿Cómo me dijiste?

Darius la miró confuso primero, sin comprender, hasta que regresó sobre sus palabras y se dio cuenta que había cometido un pequeño desliz.

—¿Cómo crees que te dije?

—Me llamaste por mi nombre. Es la primera vez que lo haces.

—Bueno —Titubeó él y se mordió los labios—. Era más fácil mantenerte al margen si te decía pequeña Madgie.

—¿Al margen? Pero si siempre estabas persiguiéndome.

—Me refiero al margen de mis pensamientos. Si te seguía diciendo pequeña, casi me convencía de que lo eras.

—Tengo casi diecisiete años.

—Pues sigues siendo algo pequeña para mí.

—¿Me besarías de nuevo? —preguntó con timidez, pero al mismo tiempo una valentía que no sabía de dónde había sacado.

Él sonrió burlón.

—¿Tanto te mueres por mis besos?

Madge bajó la cabeza.

—Me gustas —le confesó en un murmullo—. Y sé que probablemente tú no te sientas de la misma forma que yo, pero…

—Oye —la interrumpió, acunando su mentón con una mano para obligarla a mirarlo—. ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que acabo de decir? ¿Sabes cuántas veces estuve cerca de mandar todo al diablo y besarte?

—¿Y por qué no lo hacías?

—Porque no quería asustarte, y porque sabía que no tenía ningún derecho a hacerlo, a quererte como te quiero.

—¿Quién dice que no tengas derecho?

—Soy un agente de la paz, Madgie —dijo con pesadez, como si esa sola frase lo explicara todo, que él creía que lo hacía.

—Me gusta.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que me digas Madgie. Si le quitas el pequeña, está bien para mí.

Darius sonrió e inclinó la cabeza para juntar sus frentes.

—¿Oíste lo que dije? Soy un agente de la paz. Esto no debería estar ocurriendo. Tú necesitas encontrar a alguien como tú, casarte y…

—¿Y luego qué? —lo interrumpió con cierta brusquedad—. ¿Tener hijos y esperar que nunca salgan cosechados? Porque ellos serían como yo. Tendrían pocas probabilidades de salir elegidos, pero…

—Seguiría siendo posible —suspiró Darius, rememorando las mismas palabras que le había dicho hace tiempo—. ¿Entonces? ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Como toda respuesta, Madge se puso en puntas de pie y volvió a besarlo. Un beso pequeño que duró apenas unos segundos.

—¿No te importa que sea un agente de la paz?

—No si a ti no te importa que sea la frívola hija del alcalde.

—Tú no eres frívola —dijo con una sonrisa cálida, que hizo que algo se derritiera dentro de ella—. Y nunca me ha importado de quién seas hija.

—Entonces no hay nada más de que hablar.

Volvieron a besarse. Lo hicieron mucho a lo largo de esa tarde, cobijados a la sombra de un árbol que los protegía del frío y de potenciales miradas indiscretas pese a que además de Katniss y Gale, seguramente nadie del distrito se aventuraría a llegar tan lejos. Igual no merecía la pena el riesgo.

Cuando el cielo comenzó a teñirse de gris, anunciando que sería una noche de tormenta, Darius decidió que era suficiente.

—Hay que irnos antes de que alguien más note que no estamos —le dijo tras un largo beso.

—¿Por qué? —refunfuñó Madge, con la espalda apoyada contra el tronco del árbol y los ojos cerrados.

Darius resistió la tentación de reír para que no pensara que se burlaba de ella.

—¿Recuerdas cuando te pregunté el otro día si tenías pensamientos pecaminosos sobre mí?

Tal pregunta bastó para que la chica abriera los ojos y lo mirara con curiosidad.

—Sí.

—Tal vez tú no los tengas sobre mí, pero yo sí los tengo sobre ti, Madgie. Y ya está anocheciendo.

Aquella frase, que aunque entrañaba algo de verdad, Darius la pronunció con un tono más sugerente del necesario, resultó ser suficiente para que ella se sonrojara y accediera a volver.

La dejó frente a la puerta trasera de su casa donde la había pasado a buscar hace un par de horas atrás que se sentían más como minutos.

Quiso besarla. Sospechaba que ahora que ya lo había hecho la tentación de hacerlo sería cada vez mayor y más difícil de resistir, pero a pesar de que era tarde y no se veía nadie cerca, terminó por decidir que lo mejor sería no exponerse innecesariamente.

En su lugar tomó su mano y depositó un beso en ella, dejándola sorprendida e insatisfecha en su lugar. En la cabeza de él aquel gesto tenía sentido, porque aunque no les importara o eligieran obviarlo, sus posiciones se asemejaban a las de un plebeyo y una princesa.

—Buenas noches, Madgie.

—Buenas noches, Darius.

Madge se apoyó contra la puerta y lo vio alejarse con esa particular forma suya de caminar.

Darius regresó a casa con toda la calma del mundo, tarareando alguna canción que no conocía pero que seguramente le había oído tocar en el piano y con una sonrisa boba en el rostro, sin sospechar del oscuro futuro que ya se cernía sobre ambos como una sombra, una sombra que lo esperaba a la vuelta de la esquina a él, y un par de calles más adelante a ella.

* * *

Supo lo que él haría antes de que lo hiciera. A pesar de que el horror de lo que veía la tenía paralizada y sus ojos seguían negándose a creer que aquello estuviera ocurriendo en su distrito, en el siempre tranquilo distrito Doce donde nunca nada pasaba, lo supo porque en todo ese tiempo lo había conocido probablemente más de lo que le permitió nunca a nadie más, y sabía que debajo de su actitud despreocupada habitaba alguien que odiaba las injusticias.

Captó un destello pelirrojo por el rabillo del ojo y luego lo vio interponerse entre Gale y el nuevo jefe de los agentes de la paz.

El hombre lo miró con profundo desprecio, sin otorgarle ninguna consideración al hecho de que vestía el mismo uniforme blanco que él.

—¿Y tú qué crees que estás haciendo? —preguntó bajando el látigo de golpe, que resonó contra el suelo.

—Con todo respeto, me parece que ya fue suficiente —dijo Darius con una seriedad que nunca le había escuchado y que sospechaba que escondía una rabia en ebullición que se estaba esforzando por controlar, a sabiendas de que nada ganaba yéndose contra el que, por lo visto, sería su nuevo jefe.

El otro soltó una risa burlona.

—¿Y quién eres tú para decirme eso? Luces como si acabaras de salir del jardín de niños.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que el lado más imprudente de Darius ganara y lo hiciera irse en contra del agente, con la idea de obligarlo a bajar el brazo. Una mala idea, sin duda.

El nuevo jefe, que claramente era más fuerte, no lo dudó ni un segundo antes de zafarse y golpearlo en la frente con la empuñadura del látigo, haciéndolo caer al piso inconsciente.

Madge ahogó un grito de sorpresa y horror en su lugar, al igual que la mayoría de la gente que la rodeaba, y sintió que las lágrimas comenzaban a escurrirse entre sus pestañas emborronándole la visión. Ver a Gale ser golpeado una y otra vez había resultado devastador, pero ver a Darius en el suelo sin poder hacer nada era más de lo que podía soportar.

Sintió ganas de vomitar y tuvo que llevarse las manos a la boca para contener las arcadas.

Lo que sucedió después se tornó borroso para ella. Katniss apareció y el nuevo agente la golpeó con el látigo, dejándole un feo verdugón en el lado izquierdo de la cara, pero como era de esperarse viniendo de ella, no se retiró.

Por suerte Haymitch intervino para salvarla y todo acabó lo mejor que pudo dadas las circunstancias.

Madge tuvo que tomarse algunos minutos para reponerse, para estar segura de que sus piernas no le fallarían en cuanto diera un paso al frente, y cuando se vio capaz de caminar, regresó a casa, aturdida y confusa por lo sucedido, sin saber qué hacer.

Estuvo dando un par de vueltas en el primer nivel, demasiado inquieta para sentarse, hasta que tuvo una idea.

Subió a la habitación de su madre y le explicó lo mejor que pudo lo sucedido. Había visto el castigo de Gale casi desde el inicio y sabía que en ese momento, a pesar de las grandes cualidades curativas de la madre de Katniss, debía estar viviendo un auténtico infierno por el dolor. En el Doce nadie podía permitirse algo como la morflina, pero la esposa del alcalde tenía acceso a una enorme dosis de ella.

Por fortuna no le puso trabas y le permitió llevarse una cajita con seis tubos, que Madge esperaba, sirvieran para tenerlo varias horas lejos de la realidad, o al menos las suficientes para que cuando despertara el dolor se hiciera un poco más llevadero.

Se enfundó en su abrigo y sus botas, y se dirigió corriendo a casa de Katniss.

Después de entregar la medicina, supo de inmediato lo que tenía que hacer, lo único que podía hacer.

Corrió a casa de Jenkins y aporreó su puerta una y otra vez como desquiciada, hasta que el agente se dignó a abrirle. Su gesto de sorpresa duró apenas un segundo al reconocerla.

—Madge, ¿qué estás…?

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó ella, sin darle tiempo a acabar su pregunta.

Jenkins soltó un suspiro.

—Lo tienen en el Edificio de Justicia. Tu padre está reunido allí con el Romulus Thread, el que va a reemplazar a Cray.

—¿Por qué lo tienen ahí? —A esa altura poco le importaba dejar en evidencia sus sentimientos por Darius—. Él es un agente igual que ustedes, no hizo nada…

—Desobedeció al jefe —la interrumpió Jenkins con un tono amargo—. Y nada bueno ocurre cuando desobedeces a tu jefe, no cuando es uno que viene directamente del Capitolio con el mandato expreso de poner orden en el distrito más insubordinado de Panem.

Madge pestañeó, confusa sobre el significado de aquellas palabras. Sintió un nudo cerrarle la garganta, pero aún así se esforzó por volver a hablar.

—¿Qué le van a hacer? —preguntó con el rostro contraído por el espanto ante las posibilidades de lo que se avecinaba para Darius.

Jenkins torció el gesto en una mueca extraña.

—No lo sé. Lo único que tengo claro es que no será nada bueno y no creo que ni siquiera tu padre pueda hacer algo al respecto.

Las primeras lágrimas resbalaron por el rostro de la chica, cayendo sobre la nieve del suelo sin que ella se tomara la molestia de limpiarlas antes de que eso ocurriera.

—Quisiera poder decirte algo diferente, pero…

Madge negó con la cabeza, queriendo demostrarle sin palabras que no era su culpa, que prefería la verdad a una mentira piadosa.

Después él hizo ademán de volver a hablar, pero ella ya se estaba girando sobre sus pies para echarse a correr de vuelta a casa.

* * *

La orden era clara e irrevocable. Madge apenas pudo mantenerse seria cuando su padre se lo dijo. Le pareció excesiva. Sin duda mucho más de lo que Darius se merecía por lo que había hecho.

—Lo lamento por él. Es un gran chico, pero ese Romulus Thread no me ha dado ninguna opción. Dijo que obedece órdenes directas de Snow y que si tengo un problema con sus decisiones debo hablarlo con él —concluyó con una expresión que dejaba claro que aquello era imposible.

Madge lo sabía. Jenkins se lo había anticipado, ni siquiera el alcalde podría hacer algo respecto.

—Papá…

El aludido levantó su cabeza, sorprendiéndose de encontrar a su hija tan pálida.

—¿Estás bien?

—Lo estoy. Solo necesito pedirte un favor.

—¿Qué clase de favor?

Ella lo pensó una vez más en su fuero interno antes de decírselo. Si bien nunca había sido una chica caprichosa, por mucho que la gente lo pensara, esa tarde no salió de la oficina de su padre hasta que obtuvo un sí por respuesta.

* * *

Le dijeron que el alcalde Undersee había venido a verlo y entraría en un segundo.

Tumbado en la camilla, adormecido por la morflina y aún con el horrible recuerdo de lo sucedido demasiado patente en su memoria, aunque sospechaba que sería algo que jamás conseguiría olvidar, Darius no entendió qué razón podría tener para querer visitarlo.

¿Por qué alguien como él se tomaría la molestia de abordar un tren hasta el mismo Capitolio para ir a ver a un chico que solo fue uno más del grupo de agentes de su distrito? No tenía sentido.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, intentó tragar saliva, desconociendo en el acto la extraña sensación que le produjo hacer algo que antes había sido tan natural y mecánico, pero que cambiaba totalmente sin su lengua ahí para colaborar, y por supuesto, por los medicamentos, que lo mantenían en un sitio entre la el sueño y la vigila, sin permitirle ser muy consciente de su propio cuerpo, lo que dadas las circunstancias probablemente fuera lo mejor.

Pero cuando la persona entró y él pudo verla, no se trataba del alcalde, sino de su hija.

Su primer instinto, dopado y todo, fue comenzar a negar frenéticamente con la cabeza. No quería que se expusiera a un castigo por estar ahí y honestamente, tampoco la idea de que viera en lo que lo habían convertido le resultaba agradable, sin embargo, Madge no se detuvo ni titubeó. Cerró la puerta tras ella y echó al seguro.

Cuando se volteó hubo algo en sus ojos que le dijo que ya sabía lo que le habían hecho. Y era lógico. Cómo, si no, había llegado hasta ahí.

—Hola. No tengo mucho tiempo. Si alguien se entera de que estoy aquí, papá podría meterse en un problema.

Él volvió a negar con la cabeza, esta vez con menos ímpetu y desde luego menos esperanza de que ella hiciera caso. Como finalmente no lo hizo, intentó hablar. Ni siquiera fue a propósito, sino algo instintivo.

Madgie, quiso decir, pero todo lo que su lengua cercenada le permitió emitir fue un sonido ininteligible y gutural que no reconoció como su propia voz o como algo salido de su garganta.

La chica se tomó un minuto más junto a la puerta antes de acercarse. Verlo allí y escucharlo tratar de comunicarse de forma normal, había resultado infinitamente más duro de lo que imaginó, por mucho que durante el viaje intentó mentalizarse para ello. Porque el chico radiante y alegra había sido sustituido por alguien frágil y asustado, palabras que nunca hubiera ocupado para referirse a él en el pasado, y a pesar de que seguía siendo el Darius que conoció hace tanto tiempo atrás, resultaba difícil encajar ambas imágenes dentro de su cabeza.

Hizo un esfuerzo por no llorar yavanzó hasta detenerse a su lado.

—Lo siento tanto —susurró.

Darius volvió a negar con la cabeza, solo que esta vez lo hizo con una apacibilidad que parecía intentar transmitir que no tenía que sentirlo pues no era su culpa.

—Vine porque hay algo que no te dije antes y necesitaba que lo supieras.

Sintió que la voz se le quebraría, así que esperó un momento a que el nudo en su garganta se aflojara para continuar.

—Te quiero.

Los ojos de Darius la observaron con sorpresa y a continuación se empañaron, no porque estuviera conmovido, sospechó Madge, sino por la frustración de no poder responder.

—Está bien —le dijo, acariciando por un breve momento su cabello—. Sé que me quieres. Después de todo, ¿no fue tu plan acosarme hasta que me enamorara de ti?

No creyó que funcionara, pero lo hizo. Él sonrió. Una sonrisa tímida de labios juntos, muy distinta a las que solía esbozar, y aún así alentadora en esa situación.

«Me descubriste», le diría probablemente de poder hablar.

—No me quiero despedir, porque me niego a pensar que nunca te volveré a ver, ¿de acuerdo? Por eso vine a decirte hasta luego —susurró inclinándose para besarlo, con una mano en su nuca, junto a la almohada, y la otra sobre su pecho.

Darius no pudo evitar arrepentirse un poco por no haberla besado más cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Hubo tantas veces que pudo hacerlo, tantas oportunidades desperdiciadas que ya no regresarían. Y es que el beso, a pesar de que se prolongó por varios segundos, le supo a poco. No era un pensamiento bonito, pero si todavía tuviera su lengua, si no fuera un ser incompleto, podría haberse embebido del sabor de ella, en cambio todo lo que su nueva condición le permitió fue presionar los labios contra los suyos.

Cuando ella se apartó, la observó con temor, esperando encontrarse con una mirada de asco. Se equivocó. No había asco en esos ojos azules, solo una tristeza infinita. Ni siquiera lástima o compasión, cosa que le agradeció.

—Debo irme —dijo, y enseguida una sonrisa surcó sus labios—. Es un poco irónico, ¿no crees? Antes eras tú el que siempre se iba.

Él la miró queriendo decir tanto y con la impotencia de no poder decir nada.

—Hasta luego —se despidió finalmente, dándose la vuelta antes de que las primeras lágrimas aparecieran.

Darius la observó partir y al bajar la mirada, luego de verla desaparecer tras la puerta, descubrió una pequeña y blanca flor sobre su pecho, justo en el punto donde ella había puesto su mano.

La tomó con cuidado, como si temiese que pudiera romperse por su solo toque.

De alguna forma Madge se las había ingeniado para hallar una flor en pleno invierno. Incluso después de lo que le hicieron a Gale tomó aquel riesgo por él. No quería ni pensar en cómo había hecho para conseguirla.

Deseó entonces haber podido decirle que se portara bien y no cometiera ninguna imprudencia, porque ya no estaría cerca para protegerla ahora, cuando de verdad lo necesitaría. Ella y todos los habitantes del Doce.

Acarició uno de los pétalos y apreció su belleza, que le pareció demasiado intensa y cegadora luego de los últimos acontecimientos.

Se preguntó cómo podía haberse mantenido viva con un clima tan hostil. La respuesta una vez más lo remitió a las mismas palabras que le había dicho a Madge hace tanto tiempo atrás.

Las cosas improbables seguían siendo posibles. Incluso las más bonitas y sencillas en un gobierno injusto como el de Cornelius Snow. ¿Qué otra explicación podía tener que hubiera hallado el amor en el lugar que menos esperó?

* * *

A la salida su padre le dijo que tendría que regresar sola porque todavía debía encargarse de un asunto.

Madge asintió sin rechistar, como siempre. Solo había tenido un capricho en su vida, si es que merecía ser llamado así.

Al final resultó mejor. De ese modo pudo sentarse junto a la ventana y no despegó sus ojos del cambiante panorama que ofrecía el otro lado del vidrio conforme el tren ganaba velocidad e iba pasando por cada uno de los distritos.

Para cuando habían llegado al Once ya solo quedaba ella. Al fin y al cabo no mucha gente iba a los últimos distritos, y menos aún la gente de esos distritos podía permitirse viajar; se trataba de un lujo reservado para pocos bajo el gobierno que los regía y que nunca antes le había parecido tan injusto y desigual.

Sabía, muy dentro de sí, que nunca volvería a ver a Darius. Lo sabía por más que se negara a aceptarlo, pero también se sentía agradecida de haber podido conocerlo, de que las circunstancias hubieran hecho que alguien como él acabara en el Doce, tan lejos de casa, y la viera. Realmente la viera más allá de las apariencias.

Después de todo, existían dos cosas improbables en su vida. Una era salir cosechada en los famosos Juegos del Hambre, y la otra era encontrar el amor. De las dos le había tocado la mejor.

Ella no podía sentirlo ni menos saberlo, pero el tren avanzaba a trescientos kilómetros por hora, llevándola directo a su funesto destino, un destino en el que cuando bombas detonaran sobre su distrito y su hogar, el último consuelo sería el recuerdo de la tarde que pasó con Darius en la pradera.

«No son bombas, sino disparos», se diría. Y cobijada en aquellas palabras, en las imágenes evocadas detrás de sus párpados, esperaría la muerte.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Darius y Madge nunca habían llamado mi atención hasta que un día decidí pasarme por el topic del intercambio navideño del foro El diente de león y encontré entre las propuestas de Coraline T una de un romance entre ellos.

Supe, en ese mismo instante, que necesitaba escribirlo, así que me apunté. Este año no iba hacerlo porque todavía me siento un poco forastera cuando escribo de Los Juegos del Hambre, pero la idea me cautivó tanto y llenó mi mente de tantas posibilidades que no pude resistirlo. Además se lo comenté a Hikari y ella terminó de convencerme jaja

 **Coraline,**

Imagino que no es la propuesta que más te interesaba leer y me sentí un poco egoísta por elegir ésta y no pensar en lo que tú querías o dejar que alguien más te eligiera, pero de nuevo, no pude resistir la tentación de lanzarme a escribir esta historia y lo cierto es disfruté mucho hacerlo, así que espero de todo corazón que te haya gustado y que puedas disculparme por ese final tan triste. Créeme que ahora los shippeo y me habría encantado darles uno feliz, pero desde el principio pensé que debía acabar de esta manera y quise ser fiel a eso.

*Antes de irme quiero aclarar que saqué el apodo que Darius le da a Madge: "Madgie" de un fic de Coraline sobre ellos que se titula "Poco a poco", muy recomendable por cierto, y que decidí añadirlo en honor a ella y nunca con intención de plagiarla, desde luego.

Creo que ya es todo.

Gracias por leer y feliz día de reyes.


End file.
